Old Friends
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: Steve's old friend Sam comes to visit, but things go wrong when Sam and Danny disappear, so the team from LA comes to help find them. COMPLETE.
1. Welcome to Hawaii

"Old Friends"

Shakespeare's Lemonade

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Mystery

Summary: Steve's old friend Sam comes to visit, but things go wrong when Sam and Danny disappear and the team from LA comes to help find them.

A/N: I haven't watched as much NCIS: LA as I have Hawaii Five-0, so if I get stuff wrong, let me know and I'll try to do better. Obviously, there will be a certain amount of AU stuff because it's a crossover.

**Chapter One "Welcome to Hawaii"**

"Hawaii?" Callen asked with raised eyebrows. "For some reason, that doesn't seem like your thing, Sam."

"I'm not going as a tourist, G." Sam said.

"It's vacation right?"

"Right. I have an old friend who lives in Honolulu that I'm staying with."

Callen shrugged. "Well, have fun."

Sam almost laughed. "I doubt it'll be much different than around here. Steve heads up this new police task force and from what he's told me, things won't be very relaxing."

"So why are you going again?"

"'Cause I haven't seen Steve in years and when I told him I was actually taking a vacation this year, he invited me down there for the week."

"How do you know each other?"

"Navy. I haven't seen him in—I don't know—it's been a long time."

**X**

"I hope this isn't like last time," Danny said, sitting heavily on Steve's couch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked, crossing his arms.

"I mean, I hope we don't end up with a miniature war on your lawn."

Steve shook his head and pointed. "Okay, for one thing, Sam's nothing like Nick Taylor. For another, he's NCIS."

"What?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Why can't you just say that?"

"Because it takes too long. You say HPD."

"But everyone knows what 'PD' stands for. After that, it's a matter of simple deduction." Danny wore his signature superior look.

Steve rolled his eyes and sunk into a chair. "As I was saying, Sam is not the type to betray everyone for money."

"And Taylor was?"

"Guess so."

"I know the likelihood of something like that happening again is pretty much nonexistent, but knowing you..."

"Yeah, sure. _All_ my friends are mercenary assassins."

"Except me."

"What about Chin and Kono?"

"You know, I'd say them too, but you're really a magnet for trouble, so you never know."

"I'll be sure to tell Kono you think she's a mercenary assassin. She should take that well." Steve gave Danny a knowing grin.

"Shut up."

"And what about Grace? She's my friend too."

"No. I won't allow that."

"What? You won't let her got to assassin school or be my friend?"

"Both."

"I'll let you break the news then."

"Never mind. Is that room all cleaned out now?"

"Yeah. I never knew how much stuff my parents had."

"You know, usually, emotional jobs like that are done over longer periods."

"The only thing you were emotional about was pizza."

"Where is it by the way?"

"Coming. Anyway, it wasn't that bad. My dad's room had less stuff than the others."

"This is the last time I help you, if that's considered 'less stuff.' Pizza is not a sufficient bribe, especially when you rarely end up actually paying for it."

"Fine. We can't eat until Sam gets here anyway."

Danny unconsciously looked out the window as his stomach growled. "When is he getting here?"

"He said the plane landed at seven-thirty."

"It's eight."

"I don't think we'll send a search party until he's at least a couple of hours late."

"You think you're very funny, don't you?"

"Me? I'm hilarious. But I understand, when it comes to you, food is no laughing matter."

"No. So stop being hilarious."

"It's my house."

"I just moved several tons of crap out of _your_ house."

Steve was about to reply when out of the corner of his eye he saw a car pull into the driveway. He got up and headed to the door. Danny stood too, but stayed where he was.

Outside, Sam exited his rental car. He got his bag and locked the car just as Steve appeared in the doorway. Both of them noted with some satisfaction that neither seemed to have changed much in the years since they'd seen one another.

"Before I let you in, you have to promise you're not a mercenary assassin," Steve said.

"What?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Danny's still a little sore about Taylor."

Sam smirked. "I guess I don't blame him. All right, I'm not a mercenary assassin; I promise."

Steve reached out and pulled Sam into a handshake/hug, then stepped aside and allowed him in.

Danny came over and introduced himself.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All lies, I'm sure." Danny glared at Steve.

"Nothing worse than what you tell Grace about me," Steve said.

"But that's the truth," Danny insisted.

"Are you sure you don't exaggerate just a little?"

"No. I never exaggerate when it comes to you. You are that evil."

"There's a pizza guy in your driveway," Sam said.

Steve looked out the still open door. "Danny, you want to get that and I'll show Sam upstairs."

"No, no, no, no, no," Danny said, waving his hands dramatically.

"What?" Steve asked, spreading his arms.

"I believe I mentioned earlier your propensity to offer to pay for things and then not actually do it. So _I_ will show Sam upstairs and _you_ get the pizza."

"Fine." Steve made a show of shrugging like he didn't care, but Danny knew better.

Sam only shook his head and tried not to laugh as Danny led him up the stairs.

"He hasn't changed has he?" Sam asked.

"You mean he was always like this?" Danny said. "I'm sorry."

Sam laughed. "I think he's mellowed a bit."

"I find that extremely difficult to believe. I mean, if he were any more irritating, I think anyone within a ten mile radius would be shooting themselves."

"Then how'd you get to be friends?"

"Apparently, no one else can put up with either of us." Danny opened the door to what used to be John McGarrett's room. "Here you are," he said. "We spent the entire day cleaning it out. I guess Steve's dad never got rid of anything."

"Sorry about the inconvenience."

"No. I get the satisfaction of McGarrett paying for something out of the deal."

"Speaking of that," Sam said, leaving his bag on the floor and turning back to the door.

"Yeah," Danny said, and they both returned downstairs.

Then all three of them enjoyed their pizza and talked late into the night. Danny hadn't been quite sure what to expect when Steve told him an old Navy friend was coming to visit. The only thing he could think of was the Nick Taylor incident, and while he teased Steve about it, he didn't honestly think all his friends were evil. Of course, Danny still couldn't imagine Steve having any sane friends, including himself, but Sam seemed normal enough. He was vague about his job, but he explained that it was classified.

"Are you satisfied now?" Steve asked Danny as the evening was winding down.

Danny looked at Sam and made a show of rubbing his jaw and looking thoughtful. "It's looking good for you," he finally said.

"Am I supposed to be happy about that?" Sam asked.

"Means he won't hurl his verbal daggers at you," Steve said. "I'd be pretty honored."

"You know, you can be very melodramatic?" Danny said.

"Just wait," Steve said to Sam. "You'll see what I mean."

"I think I already do," Sam said, noting the glare Danny sent Steve's way. Suddenly, Sam's phone rang and he wondered who would be calling him so late. He had his suspicions. Looking at the caller ID, they were confirmed.

"What's up, G.?" he answered. "You do realize it's midnight here?... No, I was up, but why are you? Never mind... Hawaii's fine... Look, just go to sleep already." Sam hung up and looked at the other two who looked amused.

"Your friend's name is G.?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied, not bothering to elaborate. "He doesn't know what to do with himself when he's not chasing down spies and terrorists."

"Sounds like someone else we know." Danny looked meaningfully at Steve.

"Hey, I know how to have a good time," Steve argued.

"Yes. When it's hanging people off roofs or tossing them in shark tanks."

"Or tying them to the hood of your car."

"That was not fun."

"It was for me."

"Okay, so you see my point?"

"You have a point? That's new."

Sam laughed. "Just like old times," he said.

"No, I really can't believe he was always like this," Danny said.

"Believe it," Sam said. "Where do you think I got my sense of humor?"

"You should try it, Danny," Steve said. "It might help you deal with those anger issues."

"I don't have anger issues. I have _an_ anger issue: you."

"That's enough for anyone," Sam said. "But compared to my partner, I'd say you have it easy."

"The guy that calls you at midnight?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't sleep."

"Does he nearly drive you off the road at least once a day?"

"I avoid riding with G. He has a tendency to run red lights because he's going too fast to notice them."

"Okay, I can sympathize with that."

"I am a very good driver," Steve said.

"Yes. You are. And I would rather have never learned that... Well, some of us have to work in the morning." Danny stood up.

"Sam's tagging along this week, right?" Steve said.

"Yeah," Sam replied, smirking. "I can't wait."

"Then you need to bring your car," Danny said to Steve. "Because there's no way Sam will fit in the backseat of mine."

"You would," Steve said.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Besides, we never take your truck."

"That's because your car can go more places."

"But it's about time you ran over somebody and it would be so much cleaner in a truck."

In the end, they drove Danny's car, but Steve was forced to sit in the back. Danny called it compromise and Steve wondered how Danny even knew that word.

Sam was beginning to think this might be the most fun he'd had in a long time because when he knew Steve years ago, he had been sort of no-nonsense, but now he was actually sort of ridiculous at times. Sam credited it to Danny's influence. And he thought that maybe if he annoyed G. more, they're partnership could become stronger. The trouble was, G. was better at being annoying.


	2. The Great Doughnut Capper

**Chapter Two "The Great Doughnut Caper"**

**Thanks for the great responses I got from everyone. As stated in the summary, the other NCIS: LA characters will be showing up soon, but only after I'm a little mean to Danny and Sam. **

Halfway through the first day with Steve and Danny, Sam had helped chase drug dealers and learned firsthand about Steve's interrogation/intimidation tactics. He had definitely mellowed since they worked together in the SEALs. Danny refused to believe that.

"Hanging a guy off a roof is nothing," Sam said. "One time—"

"I don't want to know," Danny said, holding up his hands.

Sam shrugged and looked over at Steve. "This is a nice set up you got here," he said, looking around the room. "We work out of a condemned building."

"That's what you get for working with OSP," Steve said. "I've heard the Washington offices are nice."

"You mean you've been to the Washington offices and turned them down too." Sam smirked and Danny looked confused.

Steve shrugged. "I guess I wasn't ready to settle down."

"I can see why."

"Well, when the governor of Hawaii wants to provide you with any means necessary to catch the terrorist you were chasing anyway, why not take the job?"

"I thought it was because you wanted to work with me," Danny said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that too."

Danny spread his arms. "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

Sam shook his head. "Whatever it was, it had to be big to get this guy to stay in one place. I mean, nobody refuses Leroy Jethro Gibbs _and_ Henrietta Lange."

"Yeah, well, Governor Jameson isn't as scary as either of them," Steve said. Then he got a strange look in his eyes.

"Hey," Danny said. "It's your turn to fill out paperwork."

"Right." Steve nodded.

"By which I mean, go do it right now before Chin and Kono get here and you forget and I end up doing it anyway."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to take Sam to get doughnuts."

"Doughnuts?"

"Yes. That's the one thing you Hawaiians got right."

"One thing?"

"Yeah. What else do you have? Pineapple on pizza? No thank you."

"All right. Get outta here." Steve waved them off and disappeared into his office.

Danny and Sam left the building and headed down the street. It was a nice day, so they walked to Danny's favorite doughnut shop.

"So what's OSP?" Danny asked.

"Office of Special Projects. We do a lot of undercover work."

"And they offered Steve a job once?"

"Years ago. I only knew about it because we were working together at the time."

"So why didn't he take it?"

"You'll have to ask him."

Danny shrugged as they approached the shop. It took them several minutes to pick out what they wanted and then they started heading back.

"So where are the other two members of your team?" Sam asked.

"They were at a family reunion this weekend," Danny replied. "They should be getting back right about now."

"The same family reunion?"

"Yeah. They're cousins. I mean I don't know if they're first or second or fourteenth cousins. Everybody's related here."

"That's gotta be nice."

Danny shrugged. "Sometimes."

**X**

Chin and Kono arrived right on schedule and Steve had just finished his paperwork.

"How was the reunion?" he asked, coming out of his office.

"Good," Chin said, but Kono gave him a look.

Steve decided to ignore it. He knew, well enough about their family trouble, but he also knew that Chin tried to minimize it.

"Where's Danny?" Kono asked.

Steve couldn't help a small smile. "He went to get doughnuts with Sam."

"That's right," Chin said, remembering they had a visitor. "I take it they're getting along."

Steve nodded. "They have a few things in common... like making me pay for pizza."

"Aw," Kono said. "Poor boss."

"Yeah. I know you're on Danny's side."

Kono shrugged. "Somebody has to be."

"How long have they been gone?" Chin asked.

Steve looked at the clock and frowned. "Over half an hour," he said. "I wonder what's taking so long."

"He's very serious about his doughnuts," Chin said.

Steve already had his phone out and was calling Danny. Chin and Kono watched his frown lines deepen with each ring.

"They're probably just talking," Kono said. "I mean, when Danny gets started..."

Steve hung up when Danny didn't answer. "It takes about three minutes to walk there. That's six for the round trip. Plus the time it takes Danny to decide what he wants. At the most, we're looking at ten, eleven minutes. It's been... at least thirty-seven."

"Okay," Kono said. "Let's go check outside. I'm sure they're just talking or something."

The three of them headed down the stairs, each moving more quickly than usual. When they reached the outside stairs, they began scanning the area. There was no sign of Danny or Sam. Without saying anything, they all headed down the sidewalk. It took a little more than three minutes to reach the doughnut shop, because they were searching along the way. When they arrived, they still hadn't found them.

"Chin," Steve said. "Go in and see if they've been there. We'll look around."

Chin nodded and went into the shop. Steve looked up and down the street and Kono watched him with an expression of concern. Eventually, he tried calling Danny again.

"He's not answering," Steve said after several rings.

"Do you hear that?" Kono said.

Steve hung up the phone and the noise stopped. He and Kono hurried to where they thought they heard it. In an alley beside the doughnut shop they found Danny and Sam's things: phones, badges, guns. All left in a neat pile.

Steve and Kono stared at the ground, wondering what it all meant. That's when Chin came around the corner.

"Hey," he said. "The people inside say they saw Danny and Sam about half an hour ago. Nobody saw anything suspicious."

"Look at this," Kono said, pointing to the items on the ground.

Chin scratched the back of his head, looking confused. "What could have happened?" he asked.

Both Chin and Kono looked to Steve who put his hands on his hips and scowled.

"Whatever happened had to be after they left the shop," he said. "We need to question everyone we can find up and down this block. Somebody had to see something."

"I'll call for backup," Chin said.

Steve nodded. "Kono, see if you can find any security or traffic cameras around here. I'll see if anyone left anything else behind."

The three of them went their separate ways and Steve began scanning the alley. He found light tire treads, but there was no way of knowing if they were relevant. He searched around the dumpsters and knocked on doors. Most of them were restaurant exits and no one saw anything. After a few minutes, Chin came back.

"HPD is here," he said. "They're asking questions and Kono thinks we might be able to get something from the traffic cameras."

"Okay. Be sure to get the scene processed. Check their things for finger prints. There are a couple of tire treads..."

"Okay, Steve, we got this. They can't have gone far."

"In half an hour? Whoever did this had to know what they were doing. No one just grabs an NCIS agent and a detective off the street if they don't have a way out."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Steve looked extremely uncomfortable. "I have to call Rachel... and Hetty Lange."

**X**

Danny's head hurt. More than usual. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't see much. He was lying on a concrete floor in a dark room. He remembered being knocked over the head on the sidewalk.

"Sam?" he called.

"Yeah?" came the surprisingly alert reply.

"You okay?"

"Sure. You?"

"Um... I think so. Where are we?"

"A ship. If I had to guess, I'd say an aircraft carrier."

"Great."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing... I just get a little seasick if I'm on a boat too long."

"Seriously? How do you live in Hawaii?"

"Not by choice. I mean, I can deal with a couple of hours, before it bothers me."

"Okay. Do you have any idea who did this?"

"I didn't see them. Do you know where we are. I mean, besides an aircraft carrier."

"I don't know. We're above the water line, I think. There's a window over here."

Danny looked in the direction of Sam's voice and saw a small amount of light coming into the room. Then he realized he could actually see around a little bit. They were in a square room with a door in one corner and a small window.

"So. You have any idea how to get out of here?" Danny asked.

"Nope," Sam replied.


	3. Reinforcements

**So, Qweb has been bugging me to update this story and since I'm procrastinating on my senior project today, I thought I'd finish up this chapter. Thanks to all of you who are sticking with this. I know it's been a while.**

**Chapter Three "Reinforcements"**

"What do you mean: 'missing'?" Hetty demanded. Callen had just come into her office, but she held up a hand for him to wait. "How do you misplace a six foot one agent?" There was a pause. "Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, this is unacceptable. We will be on the first flight to Honolulu." She hung up and looked at Callen.

"Lose someone?" he asked.

"Sam is missing," she replied. "He was taken off a sidewalk in broad daylight in downtown Honolulu along with a detective."

"His friend?"

"No. That was Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett on the phone. His partner, Detective Daniel Williams was taken with Sam. I'm sure you are ready to go, would you mind informing the others. I will secure our seats on the next flight."

Callen nodded and hurried to tell everyone what happened. He avoided sharing any details in the interest of time. Soon Kensi, Deeks, Eric, and Nell were all ready to leave.

Hetty came down the stairs to where everyone was waiting in the lobby.

"As you know," she began, "Sam has gone missing from his vacation in Hawaii. While I am sure the Five-0 task force is extremely capable, they are a man down and can use our help. The flight leaves in half an hour, so Mr. Callen will be driving."

Once on the airplane, Hetty looked out the window for some time, appearing to be deep in thought. Next to her, Callen seemed to be sleeping. Across the aisle, Eric and Nell were doing something on Eric's computer, and behind Callen and Hetty, Kensi and Deeks were arguing about something.

"I know you are not sleeping, Mr. Callen," Hetty said, quietly.

"Did you have something on your mind, Hetty?" he asked, lightly.

"Did you?" she returned.

"I was wondering how much you know about this McGarrett."

"Plenty. I offered him a job once. He didn't seem the least bit interested which is why his choice to lead a police task force is intriguing. I imagine it had a lot to do with avenging his father's murder."

Callen looked interested. "What happened?"

"John McGarrett was murdered by international terrorist, Victor Hesse, whom Lieutenant Commander McGarrett apprehended a few months ago. His only family now is a sister named Mary Ann who lives in Los Angeles."

"I take it she's not in the military?"

"No. I believe she is a waitress."

Callen nodded. "So what about the others?"

Hetty gave Callen the backgrounds of the rest of the Five-0 team. He wasn't the least bit surprised at how much she knew about them.

"Sounds like an interesting group," he said.

"Yes," Hetty replied. "Their success rate is extremely high so it will be difficult to determine whether this attack was against Five-0 or NCIS."

**X**

Steve was pacing. That was usually Danny's job. Everyone was on edge, though. They couldn't make sense of it. Kono finally did get a hold of the traffic camera videos, but it didn't give them much.

Still, when Steve wasn't pacing, he was watching the video over and over. Each time he saw Sam, then Danny just disappear into the alley. The only thing he could see of the perpetrators were gloved hands and black clad arms.

Steve looked away from the screen and shook his head. Usually he was extremely good at focusing on the task at hand and getting his job done, but this... He felt like he didn't know what he was doing and every second wasted was one more off Danny's and Sam's lives.

After a few hours of the pacing and staring, Kono sent him outside.

"Take a deep breath," she said. "Or several. You're unnerving everyone."

Of course, Steve unnerved people all the time, but right now it was sort of important that he didn't. He stood outside on the steps of the building, staring at nothing in particular. The sun was hot but that wasn't the reason for the sweat dripping down his back. He was thinking about how Grace would soon learn that her Danno was missing. He was thinking of Sam's family, whom he had never met and didn't know much about. And somehow, Steve found a way to make it his own fault.

His cell phone rang, an unfamiliar number, and Steve wondered if this would be the ransom call.

"McGarrett," he answered.

"This is Special Agent G. Callen," came the reply. "NCIS."

Steve could feel the tension drift away. "Yeah. Sam told me about you."

"We just landed, and were wondering if someone could give us a ride to your HQ."

"Yeah. I'll be there soon. How many of you are there?"

"Six."

"Okay. I'll call you when I get there."

Steve then called Kono to let her know what he was doing and hurried to commandeer a Suburban. Even in the busy airport, it wasn't difficult to find the NCIS agents. They didn't look like the sort of people who would travel together under normal circumstances, and unlike most of the people around them, they didn't look particularly happy to be there.

Steve recognized Hetty. She was hard not to recognize. With her team behind her, she greeted him. He almost had to bend over to shake her hand.

Introductions were made, all the while, Steve was thinking of how much time they were wasting. Of course, he wanted to meet Sam's team, and if he was going t be working with them, it would be good to know their names, not that he remembered them all anyway. His mind was elsewhere.

When they got back to HQ, everyone had to be introduced all over again, so Steve sort of remembered some of them.

Then Chin and Kono brought everyone up to date on what they knew,which wasn't much. Then the NCIS analysts got to work on seeing if they could enhance the traffic camera video any more than Chin and Kono had.

Callen turned to Steve. "So, you've had no indication of why this happened?"

Steve shook his head. "Nothing. It doesn't make sense for someone to take Sam and Danny. They have nothing in common and didn't know each other until yesterday."

"Unless this is personal," Kensi said.

"What do you mean?"

"If someone wanted to hurt you. That's the only thing they have in common."

Of course, Steve had thought of that. It was how he managed to blame himself, but he wouldn't say that to anyone.  
"I imagine," Hetty said, "you have many enemies, Commander McGarrett."

Steve bit the inside of his mouth. It was the only explanation.

**X**

When Danny woke up again, he didn't feel sick. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that they weren't on a boat anymore or not.

The room in which he found himself was a little lighter than the other one they were in before, but about the same size. There were two cots across from each other, but the other one was empty.

Sam was standing against the wall, appearing to be deep in thought. Danny was about to ask him what was going on when he put a finger to his lips and motioned for Danny to get up.

"I think they're listening to us," Sam said, when Danny joined him.

"So standing close together and whispering will help?" Danny asked.

"Couldn't hurt."

"So, what do we know?"

"I think they put something in the water to make us sleep. It's morning already."

"Great. Who knows how far they took us?"

"We're on an island. I started to wake up when they brought us in, but they didn't notice."

"Any idea who 'they' are?"

"I'm not sure. It was dark, but they look like Americans. Maybe even military."

"that could be how they got a hold of an aircraft carrier, not to mention the resources to kidnap two people in broad daylight."

"That's what I was thinking. The island isn't very big, probably man-made, so it might not be far from O'ahu."

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to ask me how good of a swimmer I am?"

"I see why he likes you. You just about read minds."

"Crap. I'm a good swimmer for a detective from New Jersey. I'm sure your standards are much higher."

"Right now, I'm thinking this will be more about endurance."

"Oh, you know I have plenty of that. I work with McGarrett, remember?"

"Yeah. So, if we can get outside and get to the water, I might be able to get us out of here."

"Huge 'if'."

"Maybe not. There aren't many people here, so not many guards. And eventually, they have to open that door to give us water or whatever. And I'm thinking together we could take out a few of them."

"Except they are probably armed and we most certainly are not."

"I thought you just said you worked with McGarrett. We are weapons."

"Oh. Of course. Silly me."

"I'm open to other suggestions."

"Yes. Find out who these people are and what they want."

"And give them more opportunity to kill us?"

"Wouldn't they have already done that if they'd wanted to?"

Sam shrugged. At this point, they really didn't know anything.

"Okay," Danny said. "If someone opens that door, of course we'll try to get out. Success is something else, but it's worth a try I guess. Did you have a plan B, just in case?"

"Nope."

"Of course not."


	4. Favors

**Yes, I'm finally updating. I know; I'm a horrible person for taking this long. Thanks to all for reviewing and sticking with this story in spite of it's unofficial hiatus.**

**Chapter Four "Favors"**

Danny tapped his fingers on the cement floor. His left foot swayed back and forth to some unheard tune.

"Do you ever sit still?" Sam asked quietly, but with a tone.

"No," Danny replied. "Especially when I'm hungry."

"You should conserve your energy."

"This is like blinking."

"Then stop blinking."

"Am I irritating you?"

"Yes."

"Is there a logical reason for me to stop moving?"

"Well, it would be quieter."

"So, in keeping with this line of reasoning, quiet is good in your world?"

"If it means we might hear something worthwhile."

"Well, if you would stop talking—"

"Never mind. Talking is better than your fidgeting."

"Okay. Let's start with something we have in common: how well do you know Steve?"

"Better than most the guys did. I knew he could idolize and curse his father in the same breath."

"Yeah. When I met him, his dad had just died. I think he was trying to remember the good things."

"From what I hear, there weren't many."

"Yeah. Did he ever talk about his sister?"

"Not really. By the time we met, they weren't exactly speaking."

"What about you? Do you have a family?"

"I thought we were talking about Steve."

"We were. Now, we're talking about you."

"Yeah, why don't you go first?"

"Sure. I actually am the sort of guy to share details of my personal life with someone I just met yesterday."

"Two days ago," Sam corrected. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. My life is an open book, apparently. Was it two days?"

"Yeah, remember we slept through the night on the ship. You were saying?"

"Uh, well, I guess I've known you long enough."

It didn't take long for Danny to share his "life story." He was surprised that Sam seemed to understand when he talked about leaving New Jersey to follow his daughter to a state he professed to hate.

"But you're starting to like it here, aren't you," Sam asked suddenly.

"What gave you that impression?"

"The amount of time you spend talking about how much you hate it. You're just keeping up appearances. And it's looking like you and Steve are getting pretty close."

"Anyone ever tell you you'd make a good detective?"

"No... I'll have to ask Deeks when we get out of here."

"Who's he?"

"He's our LAPD _liaison_."

"Is that code for something?"

"No, technically he is a liaison, but we don't need a liaison. He's kind of like an agent in training. Anyway, I met him undercover. He was working this drug case and we were looking for a murderer. When we found out about each other, we sort of worked together... That was after I handed him his ass."

"Sounds like when I first met Steve."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he twisted my arm and I decked him. Since then, we've kept our disagreements largely verbal... and he makes faces."

"He doesn't say things with words like most people. He uses his eyes and then he's surprised when people don't understand him. Lucky for me, I was better at reading people than he thought."

"So that's why you two became friends?"

"Guess so. Hey, Danny."

"Yeah."

"We get a chance to get out of here, we're taking it, a'right?"

"Definitely."

Sam smiled; he knew there was a reason Steve liked this guy. And at the moment, the only person Sam would rather have trapped in here with him was Steve. Callen would have been too annoying.

Then again, maybe Hetty would have been a better choice.

**X**

"I have to call Catherine," Steve said to no one in particular.

Chin and Kono exchanged a look, both knowing why Steve didn't seem very happy about it.

"Who's Catherine?" Callen asked.

"A... friend," Steve said. "She can help find out who took them."

"How?" Kensi asked.

"You're talking about Lieutenant Rollins?" Hetty interrupted.

"Yeah," Steve said.

Hetty nodded. "Call her."

Steve didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out his phone and suddenly realized how long it had been since he'd dialed her number. The last time he saw her, they'd had a rather vocal disagreement in his office. That's why the rest of the team knew they weren't on the best of terms at the moment. Still he had no choice.

After three rings, Steve wasn't sure Catherine would answer, but she surprised him.

"Let me guess," she said, "you're sorry?"

"No," Steve said and kicked himself. "I mean, yes, but that's not why I'm calling."

"Oh, I see. You need another favor, don't you?" Her voice was light, but Steve could hear the biting sarcasm.

"Listen, Cat, I wouldn't have called, but... do you remember Sam Hanna?"

"Sam? Yeah, I met him a couple of times. Isn't he with NCIS now?"

"Yeah. Well, he came to visit for the week. Yesterday, he and Danny disappeared off the street in broad daylight. I was hoping you could help us find them."

There was a short pause. "Give me the location."

"Thank you. I mean it. And later—"

"Yeah, I know. I'll call you if I find anything, okay?"

"Okay."

As he hung up, Steve was aware that all eyes were on him. He had long since stopped caring. He was doing everything he could to find Danny and Sam. The embarrassment of everyone knowing he'd had a fight with his girlfriend (?) was really irrelevant.

What surprised him was that when he turned back to the group, Kono, Eric, and Nell were already receiving satellite images from Catherine.

"We're not getting a good look at faces," Eric said. "But she's following them, so we should find something."

"Wait," Callen said. "Zoom in on that one."

Eric enhanced the image of one of the kidnappers pulling off his mask.

"Kono," Steve said, "Start running facial recognition..."

"Something wrong, boss?" Kono asked, noticing how he trailed off.

"It's impossible," was all he said.

"I take it you know him?" Hetty asked.

"That's Commander Erikson."

"Someone you and Sam worked with?" Deeks asked.

"No," Steve replied. "He never knew Sam."

"Did he have something against you?" Chin asked.

Steve shook his head, looking more confused by the second. "Not that I know of."

"Nell, see what you can find on Commander Erikson," Callen said. "There might be something we don't know about him."

"And get me his current address," Steve said. "Last I knew he lived on the island."

Nell began typing away. "Sending the address to your phone," she said.

"All right. Thanks," Steve said. "You guys keep working on Erikson and the satellite images. You two." Steve pointed at Kensi and Deeks. "You're together?"

"No," Kensi said.

"Yes," Deeks said at the same time.

"Are they always like this?"

"Always," Callen replied.

"What I meant was, you're partners, right?" Steve asked.

They both nodded.

"All right. Why don't you go back over the scene. See of there was anything we missed. Callen, you're with me."

**X**

"Nice car," Callen said as he and Steve drove toward Erikson's house.

"It's Danny's," Steve replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"How long you been partners?"

"Less than a year... It feels like ten."

Callen smirked. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I can't remember a time I didn't know Sam."

Steve felt like a jerk. He knew Callen must have been just as worried as he was, but had largely disregarded it so far. He was so focused on finding them, he hadn't really thought about how anyone else felt.

"You two are close?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Sam's family. What passes for it anyway."

Steve wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but he didn't ask. "Yeah, Danny's like family too. Kind of the brother I never had."

"Older brother or younger brother?"

"Depends on the day. He acts like a big brother most of the time, though."

"Kind of like Sam."

"A lot like Sam."

"Yeah. You know I'm surprised he never talked about you much."

"I never talked about him either. I guess no one else would understand."

"Probably not... So how much do you know about this Erikson?"

"Not a lot. He was all business. I don't even remember having a conversation with him."

"And he couldn't have known Sam?"

"No, Sam was already out when I met Erikson and he didn't know him then."

"Do you think Erikson was the leader?"

"Yeah. Did you see how they all stood around him? You could just tell he was in charge."

"So, why would he do something like this?"

"I have no idea."


	5. Plans B and C

**I promised someone (cough*Qweb*cough) that I would work on this story, so here you are. Thanks to all for the reviews.**

**Chapter Five "Plans B and C"**

Danny was finally pacing. He couldn't help it. Sam glared at him, but it didn't do any good. He was beginning to think this man was some kind of energizer bunny in disguise. But he knew Danny would need his energy if they managed to get out of wherever they were being held.

"I'd ask if you ever sit still, but I think I already know the answer," Sam said.

"Didn't we have this conversation?" Danny asked.

"Didn't seem to sink in."

"I'm also thickheaded apparently."

"Yeah, I think that was in the travel brochure. Car chases, kidnappings, and thickheaded detectives."

"Well, you wanted to see all the sights, right?"

"Yeah. Not this way."

"Picky."

"So, once we get out of here, you'll follow me, right?"

"Sure. I figure my chances of survival are better that way. So, I'm just wondering, do we know why someone would do this? I mean, no one's talked to us, asked us any questions."

"Probably something to do with Steve."

"Meaning?"

"He has a lot of enemies. Maybe somebody from when we worked together."

"So I'm just collateral damage?"

"Or collateral."

"Oh. Because the Navy SEALs will do anything to protect the civilian. Right."

"Sorry if it makes you feel belittled. It's just how we are. I feel responsible for my teammates even when I'm not."

"Guess if that's a character flaw, you're not too bad."

"And Danny, I know you're Steve's best friend. That's a big word to him, and I intend to make sure you get back safe."

"Yeah. Honestly, as annoying as you guys are, I wish there were more people like you."

"Thanks. And just so you know, I have kids too. So, I've got a lot to live for as well."

**X**

Steve and Callen found Erikson's house empty. It looked like no one had been there for a couple of days. From the looks of it, the retired Navy commander lived alone and didn't have much company. The house was small and there wasn't much food in the kitchen.

"So, if I'm a retired officer," Callen said, "why would I want to kidnap an NCIS agent and a detective?"

"Who knows," Steve replied. "This place hardly looks lived in. Like he spent most of his time somewhere else. We need to know what he's been up to since he left the Navy."

"Eric and Nell are taking care of that."

"Well, it doesn't look like we're going to find anything here. I'll have the lab techs go over it anyway. We should get back and see if they've come up with anything."

As they headed for the door, Steve's phone rang. It was an unfamiliar number and Steve signaled Callen to call Chin and have him trace the call. Callen nodded that they were ready and Steve answered the call.

"McGarrett," he said.

"Lieutenant Commander," came the vaguely familiar voice. "Haven't you come up the ranks since we worked together?"

Steve's eyes narrowed and Callen could tell who was on the other end of the call.

"What do you want, Erikson?" Steve asked.

"Now, I remember you being much more respectful to superior officers."

"Seeing as how you're retired and just kidnapped two of my friends, I'm going to forego the pleasantries this time."

"Ah, yes, your SEAL friend and the little annoying one. I assumed you might bring them up. Listen very carefully, you need to tell Lieutenant Rollins to cancel her current operations or things could turn out very badly. I didn't want to bring more people into this, but you've left me with no choice. Do we understand each other?"

"Just tell me what you want."

"That would defeat the whole purpose, McGarrett. Just get Rollins off this, or she might end up like Becker and Johnson."

Steve didn't say anything for a good thirty seconds after Erikson hung up. Callen watched him, waiting for some kind of signal that Steve was still on planet Earth. Then, as if nothing happened, Steve was headed for the car. Callen had to run to catch up. When they were on the road Steve called Catherine.

"Hey," she answered. "I think I might be on to something."

"Cat you need to stop," Steve said quickly.

"Stop? Stop what, Steve?"

"Erikson just called me. He said if you don't stop you could end up like Becker and Johnson."

"What? They died in—"

"Friendly fire. Erikson killed them. I don't know what his game is, but he must have someone there. He knows you're watching him."

"All right, listen, I'll send you everything I have and then make it look like I've stopped searching. We come to port in a couple of hours, so I'll meet you at your HQ then."

"All right. Catherine, be careful."

"Yeah, you too."

Steve hung up again and didn't even look at Callen. His eyes narrowed on the road, as if glaring at it could make the miles pass faster.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Callen asked.

Steve sighed. "Becker and Johnson were a couple of guys I worked with in—well, never mind where. They were supposedly killed in friendly fire, but from the sound of it, Erikson had them killed. I remember Becker saying something about getting wind of black market activity within our unit. I didn't think about it then, but that could have been what got them killed."

"So, you think Erikson might have been involved in the black market. Makes sense, but why kidnap Sam and Danny?"

"I don't know. All he said was that telling me what he wanted would defeat the purpose... It's some kind of game."

"But why? I mean, you are the only thing they have in common, and he threatened Catherine, so why go after you? You didn't know anything until now."

"I don't know. Nothing makes sense."

"Maybe Eric and Nell found something. They tend to make things make sense."

Steve only nodded and kept glaring at the road.

**X**

"I love Hawaii," Deeks said, looking up and down the street.

"Sure," Kensi replied starting into the alley where Sam and Danny were taken. "Because people come her for vacation and get kidnapped."

Deeks frowned. "No, I was talking about all these nice people. I mean, did you notice how many times someone said hi to us as we walked here?"

"Honestly, I wasn't paying attention."

"Of course not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're kind of anti-social."

"Yeah, whatever, come on." Kensi pulled Deeks into the alley and they started looking around.

"What are we looking for?" Deeks asked.

"Anything out of place. Anything they missed before."

"Yeah, I don't think this McGarrett is the type to miss things."

"Well, he wanted us to double check. I mean, he's just lost two good friends; he's probably not thinking clearly."

"Are we thinking clearly? I mean, I'm having trouble making sense of this. How could those guys have just taken Sam off the street? I've fought Sam. It's freaking hard and he wasn't alone."

"Maybe this." Kensi held up a tiny metal object.

"Is that a needle?"

"Yeah. Looks like it broke off. Maybe they were drugged."

"Okay. That sort of makes sense."

**X**

Danny heard the lock clicking and didn't need Sam's waving to move over to the wall. For what seemed like years, the two of them waited, hardly daring to breathe. The door opened. In a split second they saw two guards and Sam grabbed the first one. Then Danny darted away from the wall and tackled the other to the floor. Their success might have been more due to the need to survive than any particular skills.

Once their captors were unconscious, Danny and Sam grabbed their guns and hurried out into the hallway.

"This way?" Sam said. He remembered this as the way they came in.

Danny followed, sparing a glance behind every few seconds. There were of course, flaws in the plan. Neither of them had had food or water for some time. And they had no idea which way to go once they got outside. Well, Sam sort of did.

"We were headed west in the ship," he said quietly, "so we should return east."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Sort of."

"Sort of. Beautiful."

They turned down another hallway with a door at the end, but just then, more guards came into view. Both of them dropped to one knee and started firing, knowing it would alert anyone else in the vicinity and their time was limited.

"Run!" Sam said when the guards were down.

Danny was in front as they ran for the door. He didn't look back until he got there. They he saw Sam, several yards back, holding his leg. Danny saw blood and began to go back.

"No, run," Sam said.

"But..." Danny didn't get much further as more guards appeared behind Sam.

"Get out of here!" Sam yelled and turned back to fire on the guards.

Danny realized that he was their best chance for survival. He had to run. It was counter-intuitive, though, because even though Danny wasn't military, he knew better than to leave a man behind. But he had no choice. Sam said run and Danny had promised to follow Sam. So he ran.


	6. It's a Matter of Family

**Thanks so much to all the loyal readers, especially those who review regularly. You guys are the best!**

**Chapter Six "It's a Matter of Family"**

As Steve and Callen headed up the steps of I'olani Palace, Kensi and Deeks hurried to meet them.

"Look what I found," Kensi said, holding up a bag with the broken needle in it.

"We found," Deeks corrected.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're talking was really helpful."

"I knew it."

Steve flinched, almost imperceptibly, at the way the two of them reminded him of his fake arguments with Danny. He remembered the last thing they had done was fight about paperwork.

Callen seemed to notice Steve's reaction and motioned for them to keep walking. "Can we speed this up?" he said.

Kensi handed him the bag. "Looks like Sam and Danny were drugged," she said.

"Yeah," Deeks agreed. "No way those guys would have been successful otherwise."

"Wow, they agree on something," Steve said, taking the bag from Callen and looking intently.

"It's a miracle," Callen said. "What do you think?"

Steve gave the bag back to Kensi. "Get this over to the lab," he said. "Talk to Charlie Fong. He has a crush on Kono, so he speeds everything up for us."

"Oh, that's convenient," Deeks said.

"Yeah. You can head over after we bring everyone up to date."

They entered the 5-0 office and everyone was hard at work. Hetty was in Steve's office, talking on the phone rather animatedly.

"Director Vance isn't happy?" Steve asked.

"You know Vance?" Deeks asked.

"_That's_ why I didn't take the job."

"You were offered a job at NCIS?" Kensi asked, surprised.

"Twice."

There was a low whistle from the direction of the computers.

Steve shrugged. "And there were other personality conflicts."

"What?" Callen asked. "You didn't get along with Hetty?"

"Oh, _she's_ fine."

"Hey, boss," Chin said. "I hate to interrupt, but we have something you should see."

"What is it?" Steve and the other moved toward the center of the room.

"While you were on the phone with Erikson, we were able to trace the call."

"Then we got these from Lieutenant Rollins," Eric said, trowing up some images of a man on a dock talking on a cell phone. When he finished his conversation, he threw the phone in the water.

"We have a unit going over there now," Kono said.

"Okay," Steve said. "Good work. We won't be getting anymore help from Catherine."

"Why not?" Chin asked.

"Because Erikson threatened her. She's coming here as soon as the ship docks this evening."

"Did Erikson say anything else?" Kensi asked.

"Only that telling me what he wanted would 'defeat the purpose'."

"Purpose?" Deeks said. "Like kidnapping two good people has a purpose."

"I think we can safely say Erikson isn't stable," Chin said.

"And then some," Steve said. Then he explained what he had told Callen in the car about the suspicion that Erikson was involved in black market activities and he had murdered two other Navy officers who caught on to him. By that time Hetty had come back from Steve's office, looking very serious.

"Everything all right?" Callen asked her.

"I think it unnecessary to tell you all to tread with extreme caution," she said. "Soon, we will have more information on Erikson. I pulled a few strings... You're welcome."

**X**

Sam felt the bullet dig into his leg and immediately refocused. He heard the guards coming after him and knew it was only a matter of time. He just hoped Danny would stick to the plan without him. Once he saw Danny push through the door, Sam dropped his weapon. He knew he couldn't make it out with the bleeding hole in his leg and he stood a better chance of surviving if he surrendered. But it went against every fiber of his being.

As Sam expected, the second he put down the gun, the guards stopped shooting. They wanted him alive for some reason; Danny was right. Maybe now he would find out.

The guards pulled him to his feet and Sam stumbled. Things weren't exactly looking good in spite of Danny's apparent escape and the fact that Sam wasn't actually dead yet.

"Agent Hanna," a man said, coming toward him. "Did you really have to do that?"

Sam didn't think he'd ever seen the man before, but something about him seemed familiar. "Who are you?" he asked, trying to mask the cringe as he tried not to put weight on his left leg.

"Retired Commander Donald Erikson, at your service," the man said. "Quite literally, at this point since you're bleeding all over my floor and we don't happen to have any medical personnel present."

"Well, seeing as how you kidnapped me, I think we're even."

"Certainly. And thank you for not asking why, because I won't tell you. Oh, and your friend, Detective Williams, will be back soon enough."

"You sound confident."

"Yes... well, let's get that injury looked at. I really can't stand all this disorder."

As Sam was dragged along behind Erikson, he made a few observations. The man was a psycho control freak. An unfortunately intelligent one. Sam could only hope Danny made it out safely and would bring help soon.

**X**

Danny had never been more happy to see trees. The jungle meant cover and cover meant a few more minutes of life anyway. He ran as fast as he could away from the concrete building and into the forest. He was followed and found himself still dodging bullet, but he swerved and tried his best not to make a lot of noise. Contrary to popular belief, he could be quiet when he wanted to.

Danny figured if he could get the guards far enough away before doubling back and shooting them, he might stand a chance. Someone would have to come look for them, meanwhile he could make his escape. He really didn't want to try swimming to O'ahu, but at this point, he didn't really have another choice. Maybe he could make a raft... Steve could make a raft. This was the only time in Danny's life he wished he were more like his partner.

He put the thought out of his head. Sam was depending on him. He had to get back home and tell everyone where Sam was. Home. Since when was that a descriptive term for Honolulu? Danny thought perhaps he wasn't thinking straight. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd eaten and he was thirsty. This would be an incredibly good time for Steve to show up and save the day.

Not happening. Danny knew he had to start thinking like Steve and Sam, much as it went against his ideals of civilized society. He wasn't in civilized society. He had to be resourceful, had to improvise. It should be easy; he'd watched Steve do it enough.

By the time he was thinking these thoughts, Danny heard water running and figured he was far enough away from the island fortress. He veered off to the left and waited for his pursuers to pass by. Yes, Danny could be very quiet when he needed to.

Sure enough the two guards came crashing by. Danny shook his head. Didn't they know a cornered animal was deadly? This wasn' civilized society, so Danny would not be acting like a civilized person. It was unfortunate, but necessary and he would not be telling a soul about it afterward. If he lived to tell anyone anything, that is.

**X**

"Commander McGarrett, does your sister have any children?" Hetty asked, pulling Steve aside.

"What?" Steve looked confused. "No. And I'm sure you would know if she did."

"While I was on the phone with the director, there was a call from a little girl wanting to talk to Uncle Steve. I said I'd have you call her back. Grace?"

Steve tried his best not to groan out loud. "She's Danny's daughter."

"I see." Hetty tapped her jaw. "Trust me, I know how you feel. My team... is a family to me. Mr. Callen especially. And he and Sam are like brothers."

"Why Callen especially?" Steve asked, still a little unsure if the enigmatic agent with an initial for a first name.

"Because he doesn't think he needs a family. He survived so long without one. A little like you, perhaps?"

Steve stared off toward the group, not really seeing. "Yeah. Maybe a little."

"Well." Hetty pattedd Steve's arm. "You'd better call your 'neice'."

Steve nodded and ducked into his office. Hetty sometimes made him uncomfortable, but he knew she was genuine and he appreciated what she said.

Steve didn't know what he was going to say to Grace. He was sure Rachel had told her what happened. He didn't know what he could do. But he called her anyway. Rachel answered the phone.

"Steve? Did you find anything?" she said.

"We're working on it, but Grace called me," Steve replied.

"She did?"

Steve rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. Listen, Rachel, if you don't want her talking to me now, I understand."

"No. No, I'll get her."

Steve waited the short time it took for Rachel to find Grace and give her the phone. He wondered why Grace would call him and without her mother's knowledge too. She was eight. She didn't have to make sense.

"Uncle Steve?" came the frightened voice.

"Hey, Gracie," Steve said. "You okay?"

"Who was that lady in your office?"

"She... she's a friend who's helping find Danno."

"She sounded sad."

"Yeah because her friend is missing too."

"She must be scared."

"We're all scared, Gracie, but we'll find them. Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"I wanted to know what happened. Mommy would only tell me that Danno was missing."

Steve felt a headache coming on. "Listen, Gracie, I can't tell you something if your mom doesn't want you to know. But I will find Danno; I promise."

"What if you don't?"

Steve couldn't deny that he had considered the possibility. "I will," he said. "Because Danno is my family and I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring him home."


	7. Running on Empty

**I hope this new chapter is worth the long wait. You all can thank Qweb for bugging me about this. Without her, I think this story might still be going on forever. And thank you all for the reviews. I hope you will continue reading.**

**Chapter Seven "Running on Empty"**

Danny was sure his pursuers could hear his heavy breath and the rapid beating of his heart. He knew they couldn't. The noises of the jungle were more than enough to cover the sounds he was making.

Still, he pressed his back against the tree and prayed they wouldn't sense his presence. He heard them thundering his way and had to remind himself to breathe.

Danny knew he had left a marked trail. That wasn't a problem. It was the waiting. They came closer, but not quite close enough. He really wished for some of Steve's presence of mind in such situations.

Danny wasn't tried to take down attackers with no weapons in the middle of a jungle. Danny was a natural survivor, though. He would do what he had to now and complain about it later.

The two guards were almost to where Danny needed them. He tried to press harder against the tree, as if to become part of it. He took measured breaths, retaining some semblance of calm. Maybe this was how Steve did it. He just took things as they came.

Adrenaline was a lovely thing. Danny knew it wouldn't last forever, but it would be long enough. The first man's head appeared in his line of sight and Danny took his cue.

He moved faster that even he thought possible, and shoved the first guy against a tree. Then, snapping his neck, he used the body as a sort of shield and threw him into the other guy, taking the gun from goon number one's belt as he did. Before goon number two knew what hit him, he had a bullet between the eyes and went down.

Danny didn't have time to think about what he did. He searched the men's pockets for anything useful, finding a compass and some water.

Tucking the gun into his belt, Danny turned and headed down toward what he hoped was the ocean. As he went, he processed. The men had looked American, just like all the others and wore dark green and brown camouflage. They had all behaved rather militarily, and Danny began to suspect this little abduction had something to do with Steve and Sam. But there was no way to know, and at the moment, Danny just wanted to get the hell out of there.

**X**

Steve sat in his office for a long time. He didn't think he'd done much to reassure Grace, but he'd meant everything he said. He would find Danny because he was family. And in a lot of ways, Sam was too.

Actually, Sam was one of very few people Steve thought actually understood him. They both had high expectations, but cared a lot about the people around them. Sam had always been more open about that. He didn't have to act like a tough guy all the time because he _was_ a tough guy.

Steve shook his head and rested his hands on the desk in front of him. It was no good to just think about his friends. He had to do something.

Steve was brought out of his thoughts from a knock on his door. He looked up to see Callen standing in the doorway.

"You doing okay?" he asked as he moved across the office to sit in front of Steve's desk.

Steve sighed. "Yeah," he said. "I guess so."

Callen leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk. "If anyone can survive this, it's Sam. And he won't let anything happen to Danny."

Steve nodded. "I know."

"Then why do you act like they're dead already?"

Steve met Callen's eyes. He seemed to know just by looking at Steve what he was feeling. It was unnerving and, at the same time, reminded him of Sam.

"I know they're not," Steve said finally. "I know they're out there somewhere. It's just... frustrating not to be able to do anything about it."

Callen nodded slowly. "You and Sam are very alike," he said. "That's part of the reason I know we will find them."

Steve smirked. "Stubborn?" he asked.

"Well, that and determined. Relentless. Obsessive, maybe."

Steve's smile widened a little. "Hetty told me you're like brothers."

"Yeah," Callen said. "Something like that."

"You said earlier that... Sam is what passes for family. What did you mean by that?"

"It's not as if I have a lot of experience in that area. I suppose you'd figure it out eventually: I don't know who my family is. I don't know what the G. stands for."

For a second, Steve didn't say anything. He had assumed there was some mystery about this G. Callen, but he hadn't thought anything like this.

"I'm sorry," Steve said.

Callen shrugged. "If I got emotional ever time I told somebody that, I'd be a basket case," he said.

"Why'd you tell me?" Steve asked.

"Because you need to know that as important as Sam and Danny are to you, Sam is just as much, if not more to me. I'm not saying it's so much harder for me or anything, but I'm tired of acting like it's not at all."

Steve saw a momentary flicker of pain in Callen's usually calm eyes. Steve stood up. "Come with me," he said and headed for the door.

"Where?" Callen asked, standing and following Steve.

Steve didn't reply as he walked into the main room. Everyone turned to look at him as he came out.

"I think it's time everyone got some sleep," Steve said. "I have two spare rooms." He looked at Callen. "One is spoken for. And there are couches in all our offices and I'm sure Chin or Kono wouldn't mind either. Whoever stays here can sleep in shifts to keep an eye on everything. I know I'm probably the last person in the world to suggest this, but I know how tired we all are and we won't do any good that way."

Hetty looked thoughtful. "The second last person in the world," she corrected. "And I think I will take you up on that offer."

**X**

Finding the beach wasn't a problem. No, it was how to get off the beach that concerned Danny. As far as he could see there were only blue waves and a taunting horizon.

_Okay, time to think like Super SEAL_, he said to himself. _What would Steve do?_

Then an Idea struck Danny. These people had to have boats. It might be a long shot, but if he could commandeer one, he might just be able to get away. A big "if," but Danny was willing to try anything at this point.

He headed up the beach, staying close to the trees in case he had to hide from any guards. He soon heard voices and saw a large dock with plenty of boats to choose from. Once again, Danny wondered who the hell had kidnapped him.

The sun was starting to go down, so Danny waited in the brush. It would be better to sneak in when it was almost dark. He didn't have to wait long.

Danny had picked out a few different options that would serve him well enough. He needed speed and maneuverability, so the smaller boats were the best options. Once again, he really wished Steve were with him.

But the truth of the matter was that Danny was perfectly capable of commandeering. He just really didn't want to because it meant more stealthy Steve-like moves, to which Danny was opposed on principal.

And of course, Danny was a little disturbed at how easily he was taking out guys who seemed to be ex-military. He chalked it up to adrenaline and tried not to think about it.

After knocking out the main guards, Danny ran down the dock. He knew he only had second before someone realized what happened.

The first boat didn't have a full tank of gas, so Danny moved onto the next one, which wouldn't start. He didn't bother getting out, but just jumped over to the next one. This time, it roared to life and Danny knew that if they hadn't been aware of his presence before, they certainly were now.

He pulled away from the dock and sped away from the island as fast as he could. Of course, he heard the sound of another boat following.

**X**

Callen wasn't sure about this. He knew Steve was right about everyone needing sleep, but that didn't make it any easier. When they got to the house, Steve showed them around and Hetty disappeared into her temporary room.

Callen took a moment to analyze his surroundings. This really didn't seem like the house of a Navy SEAL turned cop. It was too... homey. There were pictures on the walls and a few understated decorations. It was obvious that a man lived there, but it didn't seemed too big and too well kept for someone like Steve.

But Callen didn't have long to wonder as Steve came back into the living room and said,

"This was my father's house."

Callen only nodded, not sure what that meant. He knew Steve's father had been murdered. Probably in this very house. But as he thought about it, Callen realized that it wasn't just Steve's father's house. It was his family's house. Looking closely at the pictures, Callen could see that Steve grew up here.

"Come on," Steve said, heading for the kitchen.

Callen followed and Steve opened the refrigerator. Pulling out two glass bottles, he handed on to Callen.

"Here," he said.

Callen tilted the bottle toward Steve before taking a drink. "Thanks," he said.

Then Steve opened the doors that led to the back yard and the beach. The two of them walked out there in silence. When the reached the beach, Steve sat down in one of the weathered chairs and Callen joined him.

"Danny hates the beach," Steve began. "He says he hates everything about Hawaii. But he came here for his daughter. He never wanted to be my partner. Never wanted to like anything about this." Steve gestured around himself. "But I can't imagine any of this without him."

Callen only nodded.

"And Sam," Steve went on. "I say this in the best possible way, Sam is one of the most beautiful people I have ever met."

"He is," Callen agreed.

"I just... I hope we're not too late."

Callen didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. But he knew how difficult it must have been for Steve to let him see this side of him, because it had been just as hard for Callen to make the admissions he had earlier.


	8. Small Comforts

**I really will finish this story! Thanks so much for all of you who keep reading. I really appreciate your comments and *ahem* encouragement. This chapter guest stars Agent Gibbs. I don't know how well I wrote him because I don't watch that one as much, so be warned.  
**

**Chapter Eight "Small Comforts"**

Danny spared a backward glance. Bad idea.

He was already driving the boat faster than he would normally be comfortable with, but he unconsciously sped up. The thought of outmaneuvering his pursuers seemed pretty far-fetched in spite of everything else he had done that day. Danny really wasn't good with boats.

The gunshots in his direction had become like a soundtrack. He wasn't really paying attention. He kept his eyes on the horizon, guiding the boat to the east, because Sam had said O'ahu was that way.

Danny could hear his heartbeat making cacophonous music with the _crack_ of bullets and the _slap_ of waves. He shook his head. It was lulling him to sleep. This really wasn't the time for that.

But then the gunshots seemed closer. Danny looked back again. There were three guys in a slightly bigger boat. And they were trying to take out the motor.

Perfect.

Danny checked the weapons he'd managed to procure. Definitely not enough ammo to outlast these guys. He wasn't a good enough shot to take them all out, especially considering moving targets and the fact that they were on the freaking ocean.

Danny analyzed his other options. He could keep going, hoping to outrun them, but that didn't look like it was going to happen. The only other choice was to stop their boat, but he didn't have any clue as to how to do that. Steve would.

Another idea struck Danny. He could stop, hide in the small hold and wait for them to board. He might stand a better chance of escaping that way. And if one of them had a satellite phone or radio, all the better.

It wasn't ideal, but it was something.

Feeling a little better, Danny glanced back. As he did, he felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down, he saw his shirt already soaked with blood. He had no way of knowing how long that wound had been there.

Danny cursed colorfully as he shifted his weight and brought the boat around and killed the engine. When he got back, Steve would be hearing about this.

**X**

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was exhausted. More emotionally than anything. She knew there was still so much to figure out between herself and Steve, but she also knew it could wait. First she had to help him find his friends.

When Catherine got to the 'Iolani Palace and found that Steve was gone, she thought about being irritated. But then she remembered that he'd been awake for two days. She could forgive worse.

When Catherine pulled up to Steve's house, the lights were off and two sets of footprints went up and down the beach.

The small young woman at Five-0 HQ had said two NCIS agents were staying with Steve, while the others slept in their offices. Everyone was so bent on finding Danny and Sam, and Catherine felt the same way. They were good men, hand families and children, but more importantly they were Steve's friends. Anyone who meant that much to him was the same to Catherine.

Getting into the house wasn't too complicated. Steve had given Catherine a key shortly before their recent argument and she knew the alarm code.

The house was silent and dark. Catherine went upstairs and found Steve sleeping soundly. The last time she had seen him this tired, well, she didn't care to remember.

As she pulled off her shoes and changed her clothes, Catherine thought of how much she and Steve had been through together. They had seen each other at their worst and lasted this long. And as she crawled under the covers next to Steve, Catherine thought that they could outlast this too.

**X**

Danny waited again, breathing hard. Now that he was still, he noticed the pain in his side much more and the heat of the blood flowing a little too freely out.

It didn't take long for the guys on the other boat to come alongside his. He heard them readying their weapons and climbing over the side. They were moving too fast, obviously amateurs. Perhaps Danny had been wrong when he thought the guards on the island were military. Or else they were really cocky, which was entirely possible.

They came closer and Danny checked his gun. He should have enough. Three against one. No big deal. This was a walk in the park for Steve.

Danny let out a long breath. He wasn't Steve. He wasn't good at killing people offhandedly. Not that he thought Steve found it easy, but somehow he seemed to be more resilient. Like the way Sam looked completely calm after being shot.

Danny shook his head. He couldn't think about that now. He had to get out of this alive and make it back to O'ahu in one piece.

The goons were on top of him now and Danny took his chance. He knew he should take the time to aim better, but he'd already been shot once and he didn't feel like getting shot again.

When the second body dropped to the deck, Danny came out of the hold. The third guy was standing by the rail, reloading. He saw Danny and raised his gun.

Danny had two choices. One was getting shot, so he really only had one. He dove to the side, clearing the edge of the boat and plunging beneath the cold salt water.

Everything stung, but he swam down and away from the boat. Maybe the guy would think he was dead. It didn't matter.

Danny stayed underwater as long as he could. When he surfaced, the boat was a small blob on the water and the third goon was nowhere to be seen.

Danny didn't bother looking any longer, but turned in the direction he thought home was and kept swimming.

Steve would definitely be hearing about this.

**X**

When Steve opened his eyes, he knew it was later than he usually woke. He also knew he wasn't alone. Turning slightly, he felt the warm body next to him. Catherine stirred a little and moved closer. Steve wrapped his arm around her, afraid she might disappear.

"Are you okay?" Catherine whispered, resting her head against Steve's neck.

"Yeah," he said, not very convincingly.

"We'll find them," Catherine assured him.

"I know." Steve still didn't sound sure.

"Hey." Catherine pulled her head back to look Steve in the eye. "I'm here now, and I'm going to help you through this until the end."

Steve couldn't look at her eyes anymore. He hugged her close to him and took a deep breath in her hair.

"Catherine, I'm so sorry," he said.

"I forgive you," Catherine said. "I overreacted and made things worse. We'll work it out once all this is over."

Steve sighed. "I don't deserve you," he said.

Catherine tilted her head so she could look at Steve again. "Yes you do," she whispered and kissed him softly. "You really should know..." she kissed him again. "That I happen to think..." Steve kissed her back. "That you're perfect for me," Catherine finished.

Steve smiled, kissing her once more. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

Steve felt the presence in the hallway before the knock came at his door and he knew the moment was over. But it had been enough to keep him going for another day.

Breakfast was quiet at first. Hetty had cooked and from somewhere in her luggage, she produced tea from some country the others weren't allowed to know. Steve appreciated it and he was sure Hetty knew that.

"Sam doesn't like my tea," Hetty said, taking a sip.

"To be fair, it was moldy," Callen said. He was drinking coffee.

Hetty nodded her head to the side. "He pretended to like it. Obviously he knows nothing about tea."

Steve couldn't help a small laugh and Hetty gave him a curious look. He shook his head.

"When I met Danny's ex-wife, she offered us tea," he said. "I think Danny was surprised I drank it."

"I think." Hetty spoke slowly. "That defying expectations is what makes us able to keep going. What will make Sam and Detective Williams able to come back to us."

The way she spoke left no doubt that it would happen. Somehow, Hetty just seemed to know these things and no one thought to question her.

Callen's phone rang and he put it on speaker. "What do you got, Nell?" he asked.

"You all might want to get down here," came the soft voice o f the analyst. "Kensi and Deeks just went to check out a boat that washed up on shore and that information on Erikson came through. It's... a book."

"We're on our way," Callen said.

**X**

Nell was talking faster than usual, which was something to note. She hadn't even given anyone the chance to ask what was going on.

"Coast Guard just found another boat," she said as Steve, Callen, Catherine and Hetty came into the office. "The boats are registered to a shipping company which doesn't really matter because I did some digging and the company belongs to Commander Donald Erikson. That led me to Erikson's considerable file. He was discharged after a lengthy investigation by NCIS several years ago. They never got evidence or a confession to convict him, but it seems like everyone knew what he was doing: stealing weapons and supplies for the black market. Eric has been looking into all of his holdings in the area."

"This guy is loaded." Eric took over. "He owns several private islands, a fleet of boats, shipping companies, you name it. But there's no reasonable explanation as to how he got his money."

"What about the boat?" Steve asked, getting impatient.

"Kensi and Deeks went to check it out," Nell said. "They'll let us know when they find anything."

"Who investigated Erikson?" Callen asked.

"The case was handled out of Washington," Nell said. "Agent Gibbs was in charge of that."

"Has anyone talked to him?" Steve asked.

There was silence.

"Of course not. Where are Chin and Kono?"

"Sleeping in their offices," Nell replied. "They were up all night."

"Okay, let me know when they wake up. I'm gonna call Gibbs. Keep looking into Erickson and I want to know the second we get anything on those boats."

There was a series of nods and Steve left for his office. He didn't exactly like Agent Gibbs, but he knew the man probably had more information than was in the file, lengthy as it was. Maybe Gibbs knew why Erikson would go after Sam.

The phone rang a couple of times before he answered.

"Gibbs," came the gruff response.

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is Lieutenant Commander McGarrett." Steve hoped formality would make this quick and painless.

"McGarrett? Never thought I'd hear from you. You change your mind?"

"Not a chance," Steve said. "I need some information."

"Sure you do. Can it wait? I'm in the middle of a case."

"No, I'm afraid not. Two people have been kidnapped and I need to know everything you know about Commander Donald Erikson."

"Erikson." The way Gibbs said the name told Steve there was a lot more than the file said. "Why do you need to know about him?"

"Because he abducted my best friend and Agent Hanna."

"Agent Hanna? Where are you?"

"Honolulu. That really doesn't matter."

"I hadn't heard you went back home. I can send you the files we have on Erikson in a while."

"We have the file, "Steve said. "I need to know what's not there."

"You provided a lot of the intel, McGarrett. You know what he's capable of."

"Yeah, but I need details. Did he kill Becker and Johnson? How much of his operation is still functioning in the Navy?"

Steve thought he might have heard Gibbs sigh. "It's a long story."

"Two people's lives depend on this, Gibbs."

"I understand that, Steve. I'll send you my personal files on him. It should give you what you need... And Steve?"

"Yes?"

"You find this guy, you put a bullet in him."

"Don't worry; I will... Unless Agent Callen beats me to it."


	9. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

**Aren't you special? You get another chapter! I'm probably suffering some guilt for taking this long. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I'll try to get to Sam in the next chapter. I know it's been a while since we've seen him.  
**

**Chapter Nine "Blood, Sweat, and Tears"  
**

HPD wasn't exactly being helpful, but Kensi and Deeks knew they had jurisdiction when Navy personnel were involved. After some witty back and forth that neither of them enjoyed, the officers let them access the scene.

Things weren't exactly looking up. There was a lot of blood, probably from multiple sources on the small boat. The Coast Guard had called and said they were towing in a second, bigger boat. And they were still looking for bodies.

"What do you have so far?" Kensi asked the detective on scene.

"We've sent samples to the lab," he said. "But we're still going over everything."

"How many contributions do you think there are?" Deeks asked.

The man looked uncertain. "Possibly three or more," he said. "A couple of them are pretty large. And it looks like there was some dragging."

Kensi motioned for Deeks to follow her. They both wanted to see for themselves. Everyone was thinking the same thing; maybe Sam and Danny tried to escape. Maybe they were out there somewhere, or maybe they were shark food.

There was a lot of blood. Too much. One large pool was by the steering wheel, so they assumed whoever was driving was hurt. There were other smaller pools and another large one by the rail. A trail of dark blood led to the hold and then back out again.

"Someone was hiding," Kensi said. "Maybe the other boat was following them."

"But where are they now?" Deeks said, looking out at the ocean.

"Focus," Kensi said.

Deeks turned back to the boat and began making a map of the blood trails in his head. At first it had all looked random, but he began to see patterns. And footprints.

"Kensi, look at this," he said, moving to the opposite rail. "Someone jumped off."

Kensi followed his line of sight. There was a smallish footprint on the side of the boat. Definitely not Sam, but maybe Danny.

"You think they caught up and he bailed out?" Deeks asked.

"If he did, he was bleeding," Kensi said. "Probably a gut shot."

Deeks nodded. "You think he could have survived?"

Kensi looked pensive. "The Coast Guard hasn't found any bodies. They probably won't. If he lived, who knows; if he didn't..."

"We'll never find him, 'cause the sharks did."

Kensi nodded. "Let's hope not." She pulled out her phone and dialed a new number. "McGarrett?" she said. "What size shoes does Detective Williams wear?"

**X**

Steve had to see the scene for himself. Chin and Kono had woken up, so he sent them to coordinate with the Coast Guard while he and Callen met up with Kensi and Deeks at the boat. By that time, the had access to the second boat too, but found nothing. All the evidence was on the fist one.

"HPD is combing beaches," Deeks said as the other two approached. "From what it looks like, your friend jumped ship after a considerable firefight."

Steve didn't say anything as he looked over the bloody boat. There were several sets of footprints in the blood, but he looked at the one on the rail.

"That's Danny's," he said.

"You sure?" Callen asked.

"No one else on the islands wears dress shoes if they don't have to. It's his."

"So where is he now?" Kensi said.

"And where's Sam?" Callen asked.

Steve looked out at the water. It looked calm, unassuming. He knew better.

Danny had always said he could swim, but Steve didn't know how truthful that was. He had never seen his partner in action in that regard.

"Okay, what do we know for sure?" Steve asked, turning back to the group.

"Sam and Danny were kidnapped by Commander Erikson," Kensi said.

"Who owns a slew of private islands and boats," Callen said.

"And we know these boats belong to him," Deeks said.

"Right. And we know Danny was on this boat last night or early this morning," Steve finished. "So, either he was caught or he's out there somewhere... Or—"

"Or nothing," Callen said. "Can we get a boat?"

Steve almost smiled. "You have to ask?"

It didn't take long for Steve to requisition a boat for the four of them and they started out to the initial location of the bloody boat. After a few minutes, Kono called.

"I have possible locations bodies could have ended up," she said. "Based on currents and whether they were conscious or not."

"Okay," Steve said, "where's a likely place to find Danny if he were conscious?"

Kono showed him on the map she had sent to their computer. "These are the areas he might end up if he were on that boat."

"He was," Steve said. "We got a footprint. No sign of Sam, though. Maybe Danny got away alone."

"We'll be looking for both of them. You got anything one Erikson?"

"Too much. I'll bring you up to date later. Right now, let's focus on finding Danny."

"You're preaching to the choir, Boss."

**X**

It was mid-afternoon and Steve felt like killing someone. It didn't help that the only people around him were just as frustrated as he was and just as worried. They had been searching the ocean all day, periodically hearing from Chin or Kono.

They had found two bodies and sent them to Max. Both shot multiple times. The bullets were probably still on the bloody boat.

The sun was glaring and everyone was hot and thirsty, in spite of being in the middle of the ocean. Deeks was the only one who complained and not very enthusiastically.

One of the locations Kono had sent them was a rocky area they couldn't get the boat in. Of course, Steve had swimming gear. He looked at the other three.

"Who's the best swimmer?" he asked.

Callen looked at Deeks who seemed surprised. "Really? You think I'm the best?" Deeks said.

"Probably," Callen replied. "I mean, other than Sam and Eric... maybe Hetty."

"I'm pretty sure Hetty is better than everyone at everything."

Steve was already pulling his shirt over his head and Deeks quickly followed suit. He wasn't exactly thrilled about going for a swim between the rocks, but the chances of finding someone were good enough in his book that it was worth it.

The two of them dove in and Deeks thought absently that he'd never had to swim for work. He supposed they did it around here a lot.

It was easier to stay underwater than to try to navigate the rocks from above. Deeks followed Steve toward an large cliff and they surfaced and climbed out on top.

Steve looked around, squinting in the sun and breathing hard. "If there's anyone here," he said, "they would have washed into one of these tide pools."

"What if he's conscious?" Deeks asked.

Steve frowned. "That's highly unlikely, but if that's the case, he'd get up to the shore and look for help."

"It's not impossible."

Steve only nodded and started climbing between the rocks, looking for any signs of human life. Time seemed to stand still as he scanned the rocks and listened to the waves crashing and beating on them. He tried not to imagine Danny being dashed against those rocks.

Steve was feeling himself start to give up and he couldn't do that. He mentally shook himself and tried to look faster. Still, there was no sign of anything.

Until a flash of white caught his eye. And along with it, grey and arms and legs. Steve almost didn't hear himself shouting.

"Danny!"

Steve scrambled over the rocks, scratching his feet and almost falling several times. He heard Deeks calling after him and remembered.

"Get Callen!" he called over his shoulder as he was just about to Danny. "Call EMS!"

Steve dropped to his knees on the rocks and pulled Danny off his face. He had to keep himself from shouting all the profanities he was thinking as he saw the bloody hole in Danny's side and the paleness of his face.

"Danny?" his voice came out small and lost. "Come on." He felt for a pulse and found one. A faint one.

He pulled off Danny's tie and checked the wound. It wasn't bleeding much, but it was a substantial graze. Danny was also covered in bruises and he looked strangely thin.

"Danny, wake up," Steve said. "Come on; wake up."

Steve felt his chest tighten. He fought to breathe. Danny had to be all right. There just was no other option.


	10. Waking Up

**Yay! Another chapter. I know, I'm the best... or whatever.  
**

**Chapter Ten "Waking Up"  
**

Callen and Kensi found a place to land the boat and ran toward the sound of Deeks' voice. As they got closer, the could hear Steve's mantra, telling Danny to wake up.

Callen dropped to Steve's side, thinking critically about whether Danny would make it or not. The man looked smaller than his pictures, somehow weak and frail. That didn't seem to fit with descriptions he had been give. So, Callen assumed something was very wrong.

But Danny opened his eyes. After squeezing them shut again because of the sun and groaning in pain, he managed to gasp an audible word.

"Sam," he said.

Callen felt his heart leap and sink again. He needed to know what Danny knew, but at the same time, the man was clearly dehydrated and suffering significant blood-loss.

Danny grabbed Steve's arm. "He's... still on the island..."

"What?" Steve said. "What island?"

"West... I think..." Danny seemed to be losing consciousness again. Sirens squealed in the distance.

"Let him conserve his energy," Callen said.

Steve didn't seem to think that was a good idea. He needed to know where Sam was too.

"Steve," Callen drew his attention. "He'll be able to help us once he's gotten treatment."

It went against everything Callen wanted to say. He wanted to shake Danny awake and demand to know exactly where his partner was. But Danny had risked his life to get to them. To lead them to Sam. They could wait a few more hours. They would have to.

The ambulance arrived and Steve didn't seem any further from a nervous breakdown than he was before.

Callen really didn't like being the sane one in this equation. He put a hand on Steve's shoulders as they watched Danny being taken away.

"He'll be okay," Callen said. "We should see if they've found anything back at HQ."

"I..." Steve seemed at a loss.

"I'll take you over there," Callen said. "Kensi and Deeks can go back to the office."

Callen was a little surprised at how easily Steve followed him and allowed him to drive Danny's car to the hospital.

They rode in silence and Callen didn't really care, except that he was beginning to worry about Steve. He hadn't just lost one friend for a few days. They were both lost and Sam was still out there somewhere. If this was personal, if Erikson had some revenge mission, it was definitely against Steve.

"Danny will be okay," Callen said. "He'll tell us where Sam is."

"I know," Steve replied tonelessly as he stared out the passenger window.

"But?"

"But we haven't found Sam yet." Steve's voice rose and he spoke quickly. "He's still out there somewhere. On an island. To the west. Obviously Danny thought it was important enough to tell us with what he would consider his dying breath."

"A little dramatic, his he?"

"You wouldn't believe..." Steve shook his head. "Something really bad happened out there. It looks like Danny shot a few people getting away and how much more did he have to do before he even got that boat? And he swam all that way with a bleeding hole in his side."

"Wow," Callen said. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak."

Steve let out a heavy breath. "It's 'cause Danny's not here," he said. "He usually does all the talking."

**X**

Kensi and Deeks met Chin and Kono on the way into the 'Iolani Palace. It wasn't until someone spoke that they all realized how breathless they were.

"How's Danny?" were the first words out of Kono's mouth.

"He looked dehydrated and he had a gunshot wound on his side," Kensi said. "But he woke up and started talking. It sounds like he escaped alone and Sam is still on one of Erikson's islands."

"How did Danny get all the way here?" Chin asked, more to himself.

Kensi shrugged as she pulled open the door to the main room. "Guess we'll know when he wakes up," she said.

Inside, Catherine and Nell were leaning over the table and Eric was going through some files on the big screen. He turned when he heard them coming in.

"You guys are gonna want to see this," he said.

"What is it?" Chin asked.

"All the information Agent Gibbs sent to McGarrett."

"And?" Kono asked.

"There's... a lot more. Apparently, Erikson was suspected of all kinds of things no one could prove. Murder was one thing. And it looks like our Commander McGarrett provided a lot of information to Gibbs' team without really knowing who he was incriminating. This could be our motive."

"Wait, so Steve gave information to NCIS that got Erikson discharged?" Chin asked. "That's it?"

"There's a little more," Eric said, looking over at Catherine and Nell.

"Erikson ordered the murders of two officers, Becker and Johnson," Catherine said. "They were Steve's friends and he was more than happy to help with the investigation. He pretty much single-handedly took down most of Erikson's black market ring along with getting several of his cronies killed. Among those who died was Jason Erikson, the former Commander's nephew."

"It's revenge for his nephew?" Kono said. "And Steve doesn't even know it."

"We were able to contact Jason's family," Nell said. "They haven't heard from Erikson in years and apparently didn't want to. They seemed to blame him for Jason's death saying he got him involved in the illegal activities which led to his death."

"He didn't just loose his nephew," Kensi said. "He lost his whole family."

"Seems like the guy deserved it," Deeks said. "But now it makes sense why he would attack Steve and NCIS at the same time."

"You think he'll do something to Sam?" Kono asked.

"Sam isn't his target," Chin said. "He wants to make Steve suffer. We need to make sure someone is watching Steve and Danny at all times and we need to find that island."

"Callen is with Steve," Kensi said. "We could send someone else too."

"I'll go," Kono volunteered quickly. "Call us if you find anything." She left without another word and Chin watched her go. It was as he suspected.

**X**

Sam woke feeling groggy. Erikson had put him out while they worked on his leg which was pleasantly numb at this point. The room he was in was bright, but it seemed artificial. No windows.

Opening his eyes, Sam saw that it was set up a little like an impromptu hospital room. Everything you would need to treat injuries was there. Sam began to wonder just who had taken him and how connected they were.

As if on cue, Erikson came back into the room wearing fresh clothes. "Good to see you're awake, Agent Hanna," he said. "It was really unfortunate that you had to cause all this mess."

Sam didn't say anything. He was still trying to figure this guy out.

"Ah, well," Erikson went on. "No real harm done. Except for your friend, but we will take care of him."

"Take care of?" Sam asked.

Erikson smiled. "Detective Williams has made quite a nuisance of himself. Most unexpected. Most distressing. You see, I never meant to hurt either of you. Not substantially, anyway."

"Then why take us?" Sam said.

"I'm sure you can figure out what connection you and Williams have. And do you remember Jason? Of course you do. He's dead now. Tragic."

Sam began to put the pieces together. "Jason Erikson," he said. "Family of yours?"

"My nephew." Erikson nodded.

"And you blame Steve?"

"Blame? That's a terrible word. No, McGarrett bears responsibility."

"So you're trying to get to him through us."

"Not trying. I am. Steve McGarrett is completely predictable. His friends go missing, he immediately feels that it's his fault. He fears for their lives... et cetera."

"So where does this end?"

Erikson gave Sam a serious look and didn't say anything. That was not good.

**X**

Kono found Steve and Callen in a waiting room. She looked like she hadn't really slept this morning, like she was going to fall off her feet any second. Steve really hadn't paid that much attention to her, but now he was thinking about how little they had slept and eaten. He had breakfast because Hetty made it, but he was coming up blank on other recent meals.

"Have you eaten?" he asked Kono as she sat down.

She nodded.

"When?" Steve asked.

Kono shrugged.

"I'll go get some food," Callen said, standing up.

Steve thought about telling him he didn't have to, but he didn't have the energy and he didn't think Callen had eaten since breakfast either.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked Kono. He hadn't really thought about how the rest of his team was doing, too busy worrying about Sam and Danny.

She shrugged again.

"Danny's gonna be fine," Steve said, but he didn't think that's what was bothering her.

"I know." Kono nodded. "I guess it's just all coming down at once."

Steve understood what she meant. She had been trying to remain unaffected and objective, but he knew better.

"You really like him," Steve said.

"What?" Kono actually seemed like she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Danny," Steve said. "You like him, right?"

"I..."

"It's okay. You're secret's safe with me."

Kono crossed her arms and stared at the opposite wall. "I shouldn't be so worried. I know he can take care of himself."

Steve shook his head. "I'm worried about Sam," he confessed. "And he is more than capable of staying alive. It's like worrying about myself, and that's insane."

"Yeah," Kono agreed, turning back to look at Steve and smiling softly. "That is insane."


	11. Almost Over

**A few more chapters before the end. This one probably won't be as long as my other longer stories. But... There might be a sequel. More on that later. Thanks for the reviews and for reading this at all.  
**

**Chapter Eleven "Almost Over"**

Steve hung up his phone with something like resignation. Kono knew that's not what it was. But she had already heard the story of Erikson and his nephew. The more recent details couldn't be that much worse.

But when Steve didn't say anything, Kono felt like she should ask. The silence wasn't good for any of them.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Not really," Steve replied, not looking at her. "Catherine and Eric are hacking military satellites to try to find this island. Technically, they both have clearance, but under these circumstances..."

"She's helped you before."

"And I never should have asked. Danny was right when he said that we cross too many lines."

"But if it leads them to Sam, isn't it worth it?"

"Maybe. But they don't think Erikson will actually hurt him."

"Why not?" Callen had come into the middle of the conversation and they remembered that he hadn't heard any of this.

Kono quickly recited all the information Eric, Nell, and Catherine had discovered, and Steve told him about their current activities.

"So the next logical move is to find out what Danny knows," Callen said.

"Yeah," Steve replied and looked down the hallway as if that could make the doctor materialize and tell them Danny was fine and ready to have visitors. It didn't happen.

Callen sat down and shared the food he had brought back with him. The three of them ate in silence, not really tasting, or thinking about what they were doing. Time passed irrespective.

Steve leaned back in his chair. His head rested against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him. Kono and Callen hadn't moved, except to breathe in what felt like hours. Steve couldn't help his mind from wandering.

Maybe Danny was worse off than they thought.

Maybe they were too late.

Maybe Sam was already dead...

"Commander McGarrett?"

Steve stood up in one fluid motion and Callen and Kono weren't far behind him.

The doctor smiled softly. "You can see Detective Williams now," he said.

**X**

Danny could hear noises and they weren't sea noises. That was an improvement. They might have been hospital noises which was unfortunate, but better than the ocean by leaps and bounds.

Then there were muffled voices. He thought they sounded familiar, but there was definitely one he didn't know. Maybe a doctor.

_Sam!_

Danny suddenly felt everything come into focus. His eyes flew open, his side felt like it was on fire and his skin burned.

"Danny!" Steve's voice seemed to be in his ear. "Calm down; you're all right."

Danny felt himself being pushed down. It didn't seem right, until he realized he had been sitting up. So, maybe he wasn't as focused as he thought.

"Steve..." Danny's throat felt like steel-wool. Someone held a straw up to his lips and he felt cool water running down his throat. Much better. "Sam..." Danny whispered to be easy on his throat.

"We'll find him," Steve said. "We're looking for the island."

"It's... a long way," Danny said.

"What do you mean?"

"They took us on a boat—ship, and we didn't get there until dark."

"Okay, that's good. Anything else you remember?"

"It was small. Took me all of a couple hours to get from the fortress thing to the dock."

"What was the fortress like?"

"Uh... concrete. Big. A few stories high. I don't think there were any other buildings, but a lot of boats. I mean... There must have been thirty."

Steve nodded. "We know who owns them. It's only a matter of time before we find this island."

"Who... who's looking?"

"Catherine and Chin and a few people from Sam's team."

Danny finally looked around the room. He saw Kono at the foot of the bed, watching him intently. He gave her a weak smile. Then he saw another man, who was certainly not a doctor, standing on his other side. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and he looked tired.

Danny searched his mind for everything Sam had told him. The logical conclusion was, "G. Callen?"

The man gave a surprised smile. "Yes," he said. "How did you know."

"Sam talks when pressed."

"Really?"

"Maybe he was just tired of listening to me."

"Probably," Steve said.

"How do you feel," Kono asked, changing the subject.

Danny seemed to be thinking. "Not as bad as the sarin."

He saw the movement of Steve's head out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey," Danny spoke a little louder. "None of this is your fault. I don't care if those crazy people have some ax to grind against you. So stop."

"Stop what?" Steve asked.

"Feeling guilty." Danny turned to Callen. "You too."

"What?" Callen said, and Danny saw the calm mask slip a little from his face.

"You're glad I'm okay, but you'd really rather it were Sam here and you feel bad for wanting that. Don't. I wish Sam were here too. Personally, I think he'd prefer escaping to sitting in a cell, whereas, I am content to wait for someone to rescue me."

Steve shook his head, nearly laughing. "Good to have you back, Danno."

**X**

Eric seemed excessively nervous. Nell and Catherine both thought about asking him to do something else.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Eric said for probably the tenth time.

Nell stood up straight, as tall as she could. "You really need to calm down," she said in a low voice. "We're doing this for Sam. You know for a fact that he would do the same for us."

Eric nodded to the side. "Yes," he said. "I didn't say I wouldn't do it."

Catherine smiled to herself. It was like all the times Steve asked her to do something. She always knew she would in the end.

"Look at this," she said, pointing at an image on the screen. "This looks like it fits Danny's description."

Nell bit her lip and gave the computer a command to bring them in closer. As the satellite image of the island came into focus, they could see it was the one they were looking for.

"That's it," Eric said, checking the thermal imaging on another monitor. "Looks like a lot of guards. Is that Sam?"

Nell looked at where he was pointing and nodded. "He's pacing," she said. "You can tell by the way he walks."

By this time, Kensi and Deeks had heard the conversation and come over to see. For a moment no one said anything, but watched the orange outline of their friend moving across the small space.

"He's limping," Kensi said.

"How can you see that?" Deeks asked.

"Like Nell said, his walk is unique."

"Right, so what are we waiting for?"

Catherine stepped away from the table and pulled out her phone. "Steve?" she said after a few moments. "We've found him... Yeah, okay... Good idea. He's okay?... Right. See you soon."

She hung up and turned to the other's questioning looks. Chin had come back from getting coffee by this time.  
"Steve and Callen are on their way. Kono will stay with Danny. He's doing fine still."

Catherine saw the looks of hope on everybody's faces, even Chin who normally looked stoic. It was almost over.


	12. The Mission

**So, this chapter is supposedly for Qweb's birthday. Well, happy birthday then! Of course, there is more to come.  
**

**Chapter Twelve "The Mission"**

Steve stood outside Danny's room, talking to Kono. Callen waited at the end of the hallway, anxious to be gone. Steve knew this, but he also didn't want Kono to feel like a babysitter.

"We need someone to stay with Danny in case Erikson sends someone after him," Steve said.

"I know." Kono nodded. "I don't mind staying. Just be careful, okay?"

Steve smirked. "And you keep him from escaping again, since he's so good at it."

Kono smiled. "Yeah, get going, Boss."

Steve followed Callen back to the car, reclaiming the keys this time. Callen's driving was actually insane. Even to Steve.

"So how do you want to do this?" Callen asked as they drove back to HQ.

"From the way Danny describes it, you'd think Erikson had a small army," Steve replied. "But so do we."

Callen couldn't help smiling. "That's what I thought," he said. "Sam would say we're being reckless."

"So would Danny."

Their eyes met for a second and Steve and Callen knew exactly what they were going to do. The trick would be convincing more rational minds, like Chin's, that it would work and they wouldn't all die in the process.

But when they got back to 'Iolani Palace, Chin was already laying out weapons and flack vests. Kensi and Deeks were helping him and Catherine was on the phone. Meanwhile, Eric and Nell kept eyes on Erikson's island.

"What're we looking at?" Steve asked as they walked through the door.

"Heavy guard," Eric replied. "I'm amazed that Danny even go out."

"But we did find a weak spot," Nell said. "It looks like there's a trail along the southeast side that the sentries don't use much. From there, I think you'd be able to sneak up to the building without being noticed."

"The bigger problem would be approaching the island," Steve said. "We don't want them to know we're coming."

Catherine hung up her phone. "We have Navy support. They're sending backup," she said.

"And HPD will have boats on standby," Chin said, loading the last gun.

"We still have to get to the island without them seeing us," Callen said. "If Erikson thinks he can't get away, Sam's as good as dead."

"No," Steve said, suddenly. "He won't kill Sam until I'm there."

"Are you a profiler now?" Callen asked.

"This whole thing was about revenge against me. He'll want me to see it happen."

"Then maybe it would be a better idea if he knew you were coming," Nell suggested.

Chin nodded. "Don't try to hide it. He'll get sloppy."

"It's still too risky," Callen argued, shaking his head. "If Sam is bait for you, he's dead weight when things go bad."

"I don't think I'd call Sam 'dead weight'," Deeks said.

Callen gave him a glare and Deeks shut up.

"What do you suggest?" Steve asked, genuinely.

"You're a Navy SEAL," Callen said. "You've gotten into places far more guarded than this, I bet."

"Yeah, with a team of SEALs, and while this 'team' has it's strengths, they are not in the areas I would need for a job like that."

"What if just a couple people went in? Secured Sam and then called in the rest?"

Steve looked at Deeks. "No offense, but even you aren't good enough for that," he said.

"None taken," Deeks replied.

Callen spoke in a low voice. "You could go in," he said to Steve. "Get Sam and then call us. You two can get out of the building and meet us in the woods."

"Danny getting out of there was a miracle," Steve said. "How am I supposed to get in and out with Sam when I'm the one they're looking for?"

Callen rubbed his eyes. "I don't know," he said in a terse voice. "There just has to be a way to get Sam out of there without Erkison knowing we're coming."

Kensi piped up. "Why don't we do what we always do?" she asked.

"Which is?" Steve replied.

"Cover," Deeks said. "A ruse."

**X**

The pacific was calm and beautiful that afternoon. The sleek white boat sped through the water faster than it probably should have. But anyone would say it was those tourists.

The "tourists" were all wearing hats and sunglasses and surprisingly, jeans. Their shirts looked a little bulky too.

"Got it ready?" the driver, a blonde male asked.

A small, young woman popped up from the engine hatch. "Yep!" she said. "Ready when you are."

"Give it a second," said the woman next to the driver.

"Get us over a little, Deeks," said a man looking over the railing.

"There are three on the beach," the woman said.

"Three..." Deeks said. "That all?"

"Probably more in the trees," the man said.

"You see anything, Eric?" the woman said.

"No one for about half a mile," a voice said in all their ears. "I think it's about time, Nell."

"Roger," the young woman said.

And suddenly, smoke started pouring from the engine hatch. Deeks began calling for help. The guards on the beach looked annoyed, but moved toward the water.

The man by the railing, Callen, threw the tow rope toward the guards and they began pulling the boat ashore.

"What happened?" one of the men asked.

"I think he was like driving too fast," Nell said in her best ditzy voice.

"No way," Deeks said. "You can't blow up a boat by going too fast."

The four of them climbed out of the boat onto the sand. The guards demanded to know what they were doing there, and Kensi, the other woman, began concocting a long, ridiculous story about their entire vacation.

No one heard the shots that took out the guards or saw the two people in the trees, until they had stepped out onto the sand. Steve and Catherine were in full camouflage, with more weapons on them than any reasonable person could have carried while maintaining any sort of balance.

Nell jumped back in the boat and pulled out the case full of guns and started handing them to the others.

"We've got about half an hour to get up there before the next check in," Steve said. "By that time, they'll know something's up."

"What'd you do with your diving gear?" Deeks asked.

"Stowed it in the bole of a tree. No one will find it. You all ready?"

"Yeah," Callen said. "Nell, stay on the boat and keep an eye out. Eric will let you know if you need to move."

"Seriously?" Nell said.

"Seriously," Callen replied. "You are not now, nor will you ever be a field agent."

"Fine," she said, shoving the gun she was holding in her waistband. "You know you sounded like Sam just then, right?"

"Yeah." Callen turned back to the others. "Let's go."

**X**

Danny woke again late in the afternoon. Things seemed quieter now, but Kono was still sitting next to him, looking tired, but not sleeping.

"You okay?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I will be," she said.

"I'm sorry you had to worry about me."

"What? Why would you be sorry?"

"Not that I think I could have done anything about it, just that you had to feel that way."

"No, you can't do anything about it." Kono looked at the wall, she might have seemed angry if Danny didn't know her better. She was still worried, and it wasn't just about Sam and the team.

"I'm okay now," Danny said. "It was bad, but it's over."

"Do you believe that?" Kono challenged.

Danny looked at his hands. "I guess not."

"How bad was it?"

"You really want me to tell you?"

"I... I think you need to talk about it."

"Maybe. I don't know. I'm not sure how to... think about it."

"There was a lot of blood on the boat."

"There's more on the island... Well, except for the ones with snapped necks."

"How... how did you get out of there?"

"Sam got shot. He told me to run. I did."

The short sentences, the lack of elaboration worried Kono. It wasn't like Danny to talk that way. She could only imagine what happened out there, and she didn't even want to do that.

"And then?" she asked, because she had to.

"Then I hid in the trees for a while until the guards came after me. There were only two. I took care of them and took their guns and then I looked for the dock. I waited until dark and then took one of the boats and they followed me."

Kono knew Danny had already told Steve and Callen what happened, but he hadn't shared any details. He basically said he got out and took a boat and was followed. As if the rest were irrelevant.

"That's when you got shot?" Kono asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied. "I didn't notice it at first. I knew I couldn't outrun them, so I stopped and hid while they came after me. It was dark and I was tired and I think it was some kind of cruel joke that I ended up shooting them all and jumping in the water. I didn't know I'd hit the third guy."

"They never found him," Kono said. "We think he tossed the other two in and then fell himself. There were four different DNA samples. One yours, two the guys we found, and a fourth."

"I didn't really like that boat anyway."

"When was that? That you ended up in the water."

"I don't know. It had been dark for an hour maybe. I started swimming and when I got tired I floated on my back for a while. Every other second, I prayed a shark wouldn't eat me."

"I guess Someone wanted you back here then."

"Obviously... There's no other reason I should be alive."

Kono nodded and looked at her hands. Danny watched her, trying to find a way to tell her he was all right, when he knew his voice would betray that he wasn't. But he was content for the moment. He was safe, Sam would be soon, and everything would be fine. It just had to be.


	13. We Don't Have a Plan B

**Still a few more chapters to go. Thank you all for reading. I'm working on sequel ideas, but anything you all would like to see?  
**

**Chapter Thirteen "We Don't Have a Plan B"**

Steve led the group through the jungle. They kept as silent as possible, moving quickly. As they went, Steve saw signs of Danny's escape. Broken branches, turned rocks, signs of struggle.

Steve tried to ignore it. Next to him, Catherine was also silently taking everything in. Kensi and Deeks were behind them while Callen brought up the rear.

After a while, Chin's voice crackled in everyone's ears. "You're about half a mile out," he said. "By the time you reach the building, you'll probably be meeting up with another patrol."

"Has Eric managed to hack the security cameras?" Steve asked quietly.

Eric's voice came next. "Waiting for your signal," he said.

"Good. Plan A is working so far."

"There's a plan B?" Deeks asked.

"There's never a plan B."

"It's called improvisation," Catherine said.

"We're used to that," Deeks replied ironically.

"Quiet," Callen said. "We're getting closer."

Everyone fell silent. They didn't want to risk giving themselves away when so much depended on surprise. They moved more quickly through the dense foliage, careful not to make much noise. It seemed in silence that they moved faster, but the time passed slower.

After what seemed like forever, the trees started to thin, and the five of them could hear more than just the sounds of the jungle.

"You're coming up on the first patrol," Chin said.

"I'm about to cut their security feed," Eric said. "After that, you'll have to move quickly."

"Do it," Steve said, just as he heard the seemingly crashing footsteps of two guards.

Catherine moved off to the right and Kensi and Deeks fell back. Callen got behind Steve. Silencers securely in place, they took aim. Steve had the best vantage point, but Callen got off the second shot and the two went down.

The group moved quickly in sync. They broke from the cover of the trees, but no one saw them. Eric made sure of that. There was a door fifty yards to the left. It was unlocked.

Kensi and Deeks took their positions outside and Catherine stood just inside the door. She pulled out her tablet and checked the security system. Then she nodded at Steve and Callen, who nodded back and hurried down the hallway.

"Left," Chin said.

They followed his directions wordlessly. Time still seemed to go by far too slowly.

"Problem," Nell's voice crackled over the wire.

"What?" Steve said as more of a breath.

"I was spotted, I had to move, but I think they've found the bodies. Get out of there asap."

Steve looked to Callen as they reached the door to Sam's cell. But Callen didn't make eye contact. He raised his gun and fired at something behind Steve.

"Go!" he said.

Steve opened the now unlocked door. Eric had hacked that too. It was dark in the room and there were two cots on either side. One was occupied.

Steve put his gun away and crossed the room in two strides. "Sam?" he said, leaning over the semi-conscious man.

Sam groaned. "Steve?"

"Yeah, come on. We have to move."

"That sounds really uncomfortable."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Well, Callen's out there getting all the bad guys for himself and we can't have that."

Sam struggled to get up, but wouldn't let Steve help him. "I think they gave me some serious painkillers," he said. "I don't remember falling asleep."

"You do realize how much more talking there has been in the last sixty seconds than in all the missions we worked together?"

"Yeah, it's your partners fault."

"And your friend with the fluffy hair."

Sam let out a sharp laugh and Steve realized he had said something funny without knowing what it was.

"Let's go," he said and handed Sam an extra gun.

**X**

Donald Erikson was not at all happy. He had been expecting something like this, but had assumed his security would do a better job. More people to fire.

He shook his head as he moved down the corridor. McGarrett was making a nuisance of himself again and getting more people involved.

"Get rid of that boat," he said to one of his aides. "Figure out how they're jamming our security and stop it."

Two of his entourage broke off in separate directions. The other two marched by his sides. Two former CIA operatives he had worked with once upon a time. They specialized in ending life quickly.

On the main floor, Erikson checked his gun. "Keep them alive if you can," he said. "If not... well."

The two brutes nodded. They knew their job well.

**X**

Nell watched the movement on the island from her "safe" position. If Callen knew how close she was, he would probably try to get her suspended. She pulled out her phone and dialed quickly.

"Lieutenant French?" she said. "Nell Jones, NCIS. We need your assistance right about now."

"NCIS? Really?" French replied. "You sound like a twelve-year-old."

"While I would love to tell you about the millions of times I've heard that, my friends are on that island along with Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and Lieutenant Rollins, so I suggest you get your asses over here."

"Uh, right away ma'am."

Nell smirked as she hung up. The next call was a little different.

"Lukela?" came the reply.

"Sergeant, this is Nell Jones of NCIS. We're ready for that backup."

"You got it. Is McGarrett still in there?"

"Yes. They all are."

"We'll be there in five minutes."

"Make it faster."

Nell didn't exactly like this part of the job, but she knew she wasn't exactly qualified to go rushing in there and be the hero. Sometimes she wished she was. Other times, she was glad she wasn't.

**X**

Sam couldn't feel anything which was good and bad. He could walk, but he was likely to trip over his own feet. So, he was slow.

Callen had dealt with the guards in the hallway and he shared a quick look with Sam before they headed back the way they came. Everything seemed suddenly more urgent.

Sam was limping and Steve decided that he didn't care about former partner's pride anymore. He slipped his arm under Sam's and increased their pace.

The earwigs crackled. "Three people are heading for your position," Chin said.

"Where?" Callen replied.

"They're coming straight towards you from the left corridor."

Callen held up his hand and the three of them backed against the wall. They heard heavy footsteps. Steve felt a tingle at the back of his neck and turned just as one of Erikson's men was about to shoot. He barely had time to shout, "Down!" and fire off a few rounds.

The three of them hit the floor and the man ducked into a doorway.

"Find cover," Steve said.

Callen hurried across the other hallway. The two men there saw him and started firing as he reached the opposite side.

This was good. They wouldn't pay attention to Steve and Sam.

The aforementioned found cover in a doorway on the opposite side of the hallway. Steve stood at the edge with Sam behind him.

"Can you see him?" Sam asked.

"No," Steve said. "Angle's wrong."

"What about the other two?"

"They're around the corner trying to turn Callen into Swiss Cheese."

"So, what are our options here?"

"I am open to suggestions."

"You're the superior officer here."

Steve looked back at Sam for a second. "You're retired; I'm the only officer." He turned back to the hallway.

"Whatever," Sam said.

"Why does everyone assume I know everything?"

"Because you act like you do." Sam smirked.

Steve rolled his eyes and risked looking out a little further. He was rewarded by a very close shot. Too close.

"This guy's good," he said, leaning back against the wall.

"They've stopped shooting at Callen," Sam said.

Steve met his eyes. That could be bad. "What now?" he asked.

"We could go to plan B."

"We don't have a plan B. We never have a plan B."

"So, make one up."

"We could surrender?"

"Yeah, that sounds extremely intelligent."

"Erikson wants me. If he thinks he has me, he might draw things out. Give us the chance to find an opportunity."

Sam shrugged. "Sounds like as good a plan as any... for a plan B, that is."


	14. Good Backup

**Well, friend Qweb, your words inspired me... Or something. I could be mean and end with this chapter, but I won't. There is one more to come which should be up in the next couple of days. I'm really grateful for all the support this story has received. I hope you enjoy the last two chapters.  
**

**Chapter Fourteen "Good Backup"**

Danny looked up at the clock on the wall and had to resist twiddling his thumbs. The dull ache in his side was annoying, but only because he couldn't get up and do anything because of it.

Kono was standing across the room looking out the window. She seemed understandably nervous.

"They should be there about now, huh?" Danny said.

Kono turned back to look at him. "Yeah," she said, nodding.

"I... don't like that Steve's there alone."

"He's not alone. Catherine and three NCIS agents are with him."

"But not even you or Chin. Not me."

"No." Kono sat down again. "He'll be fine."

Danny nodded. "Sam too."

Kono turned her head, as if there had been some movement in the corner only she could detect. "You got pretty close?" she asked, turning back.

Danny's head tilted to one side. "I don't know," he said. "I suppose, if he's anything like Steve, then yes."

Kono smiled weakly. "Is he?"

Danny shrugged. "In some ways. The way they think. He's really calm though. It's scary."

"Boss is scary calm."

"Not the same kind. Steve has all this intensity just below the surface. Or maybe I'm the only one who knows that because I provoke him. Sam actually seems genuinely calm."

"Maybe he's the same way, you just haven't gotten there yet."

"I suppose so..."

"Danny... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." But Danny's voice said something else. He was too quick to respond, and the words were lifeless and flat. Danny sighed. "I don't even know how to say this."

Kono reached for his hand. "You don't have to say anything," she said. "But I'll be here when you need to."

**X**

Sam's leg itched. It could be worse. He followed Steve's eyes across the hallway. He really didn't like the idea of giving themselves up, but it did seem to be the best chance to get these guys out in the open.

Steve slid his gun out into the hallway, and Sam followed suite. It was counter-intuitive, but the shooting stopped.

"Keep your hands where I can see 'em," the gruff voice said.

Steve met Sam's eyes briefly, and they both knew what the other was thinking. Still, they raised their hands and stepped slowly into the hallway. The man across from them came out of his cover, training his rifle on them.

"Smart move, McGarrett," he said. "Keep walking toward me."

Both Steve and Sam had to resist the inclination to turn around when they heard footsteps behind them. This was exactly what they had expected would happen.

"Well," Erikson said. "That was a little different than I expected."

Then Steve did turn around. They wouldn't shoot him now anyway. "What do you want?" he asked in an even voice.

"Please," Erikson said. "Haven't you ever heard of good, old-fashioned revenge?"

"Then why the kidnapping. There are easier ways."

"Really? Well, perhaps we should have discussed this before I went to all the trouble of traumatizing your partner and shooting your friend. But that's not really the point."

"Then what is?"

"First, the confusion. I know you hate not knowing what's going on. Then, the fear. Because we both know no amount of training really drives it out of you. After that, guilt. Pretty self explanatory. And finally, and most fun for me, your death."

Erikson leveled his weapon at Steve's head.

"I know you won't beg for your life. Pity, really, but we're of the same stuff."

Steve shook his head. "I am nothing like you," he said. "You did all this for revenge on me for something that was your fault. I didn't kill Jason. I didn't ruin your life. You did."

"Enough," Erikson said, calmly but threateningly. "It's over for you McGarrett. And make no mistake, Agent Gibbs will get what's coming to him as well. See, I'll let him suffer the guilt of what's about to happen to you."

"Or not," Steve said.

Sam turned his head. Steve's shoulder was right behind his. He followed Steve's gaze and saw Erikson's mistake.

The three shots were so fast, they sounded like one. Steve felt the third fly past him and hit the man behind. Neither he nor Sam even bothered to duck.

Callen crossed the hallway to where they were standing, putting his gun away, and clutching a bloody arm.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

Callen nodded. "They winged me, but didn't bother to check if I was actually dead," he said. "I didn't know if you guys would get the hint."

Steve smiled. "I could hear you breathing," he said.

Sam stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Steve tapped his ear. "Through the earwig," he said, then he crossed his arms. "Am I gonna have to carry both of you out of here?"

Sam shook his head. "You try helping me again, I'll kick your ass."

"You can carry me all you want," Callen said. "I can't remember being so tired."

Sam glared at Steve. "What have you been doing to him?"

"What?" Steve spread his arms. "We've all been a little stressed lately."

"No, Callen's tired. That means you must have done something to prevent his already scanty sleep."

"I'm right here," Callen said.

Sam winced. "You know, we should get out of here," he said. "I'm not so sure Erikson's patch job was sufficient."

Steve nodded. "Nell, you still there?" he said.

"Loud and clear," came the voice in his and Callen's ears.

"What's it look like out there?"

"HPD and the Navy have pretty much taken over the island. I'm with Sergeant Lukela on my way up now."

"Hey," Callen said. "What did I tell you?"

"I don't recall. See you soon."

Callen looked at Steve and rolled his eyes. Steve only smiled. She was good backup.

**X**

Danny didn't realize he was asleep until he started waking up. There were more voices now, and since they didn't sound upset or stressed, Danny thought it might be a good time to wake up completely.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Steve standing at the end of the bed, looking dirtier than he had that morning, but no worse for the wear. Then he saw Callen standing by the door, this time without his jacket and his arm in a sling. Callen's eyes moved as if in a nod and Danny looked to the other side of the bed.

There, Sam sat, looking tired and in need of a shower, but Danny could only think of how good it was to see him alive and well. Without thinking, he held out his hand, and Sam took it in his firm hold.

No words were exchanged between the two friends or the four partners. Only smiles and nods and unspoken gratitude which each of them felt toward the others.


	15. Goodbye for Now

**The final chapter! We made it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed this story and added it to your favorites and alerts. Thanks especially to Qweb, who nagged-yes nagged-me to finish this. You're welcome.  
**

**Chapter Fifteen "Goodbye For Now"**

Sam had intended to stay for a week, so the rest of the team decided to stay too. Hetty had to fly back to LA as soon as the case was closed in order to report to Director Vance about all that had occurred. No one envied her this task.

It was the last night the NCIS team was in Hawaii. Their flight didn't leave until late the next morning, so Steve decided to have a barbeque at his house. By this time, Danny had been able to return to desk duty and face the mounds of paperwork the Erikson case produced. To his credit, Steve actually tired to help.

While Callen and Sam were supposed to be relaxing at Steve's house, they often came into the office to see what help they could be. Mostly, they were just a nuisance.

Eric and Deeks spent some time surfing while Kensi and Nell took in some sights and shopping. After the rather abysmal start, this vacation actually turned out pretty nice.

The evening at Steve's house started out loud and festive, but as the night wore on, things calmed down.

Everyone seemed to be doing well. Callen's arm was out of the sling, Sam only limped a little, and Danny had stopped complaining about his side. Steve watched the three of them closely, if only to reassure himself that everyone was indeed fine, and he should stop worrying.

It was getting late, and Kensi and Deeks were actually running out of embarrassing stories to tell, when Steve looked over at Sam and Callen. They were smiling along with their friends, but when they met Steve's eyes, Callen nodded, and Sam got up from the couch.

He followed Steve into the dining room, his eyes betraying that he knew why Steve had given them that look.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

Steve nodded toward the back door. "He's out on the beach," he said. "That's not normal."

"You think he needs a pep-talk?"

"Danny is a walking pep-talk." Steve looked toward the door again. "I think he needs to know that there's someone else who feels exactly like he does."

Sam nodded. "Two people."

Steve led the way out the back door, across the lawn, and down to the beach. It was a cool night, and the waves got louder as they got closer. Danny was standing with his arms at his sides, facing away from the house, out to sea.

Steve and Sam took their positions in the chairs. Danny was right between them, closer to the water. His feet were getting wet. Neither of them said anything.

Danny was so still that it worried Steve. He had so rarely seen his partner subdued. It reminded him, not a little, of seeing him face down in a tide pool, not knowing whether he was even alive or not.

"Danny," Steve finally said.

Danny turned around, trying to look like nothing was wrong. "Yeah?" he said.

Steve looked down. "You're an idiot if you think we don't feel exactly the same way," he said.

"What you had to do," Sam said, "is something no one should ever have to."

Danny shrugged and turned toward the ocean again. "It's not that much different is it?" he said.  
"It's worlds different," Steve said. "You weren't in some line-of-duty, cop/suspect gunfight. You were alone and fighting for your life. I know it may not seem that different from the outside, but you know it is."

"Why? Why does it matter? Bad guys are bad guys, right?"

Sam shook his head. "I've seen my share, and they're all different. Most people in law enforcement never have to do what you did. The point is, we know what that's like. We've done the things you did."

"You don't just bounce back from it," Steve said. "And what you feel right now makes sense. You're not weak or inferior because it bothers you. It should bother you."

"If it didn't, there'd be something wrong with you," Sam said.

Danny turned around to look at them again. "What is this?" he asked. "Tag-team motivational speaking?"

"Considering the numerous occasions on which you have criticized my social skills, I thought I'd bring help," Steve said.

Danny nodded. "So, what now?" he asked. "You just go back to life, or what?"

"Basically," Sam said. "You're never gonna forget about it, but that's what makes you a good person. You don't ever let yourself forget."

"I can't imagine," Danny said, "doing it all the time. Always wondering if someone's gonna try to kill you and if you'll have to kill them."

"The reason we do," Steve said, "is so you don't have to."

Danny sighed. He looked tired, spent. "Well, I'll never accuse you of being in the Army anymore," he said.

Steve smiled. "Yes you will."

**X**

At the airport the next day, things were quiet. Everyone was aware that it was time for the NCIS team to go home, but over the past several days, they had become honorary Five-0s. It was like losing part of the family.

The six agents stood, boarding passes in hand, ready to go through security, not knowing what to say. Finally Deeks broke the silence.

"You should all come see us sometime," he said.

Sam looked at Steve and Danny and smiled. "You'd better," he said.

Steve crossed his arms. "Just so long as we're talking about a real vacation with no kidnappings or gunshot wounds," he said.

Danny gave him a surprised look. "Are you coming over to my side?" he said.

"Only on the matter of vacations."

Danny shrugged. "It's a start," he said.

"I think I could use your help breaking in my partner," Sam said, with a grin.

"Hey," Callen said. "How long have you known me? Now, do you think there is any chance that I will ever change?"

Sam nodded. "I suppose there's just no hope for some people," he said. "Hey, Steve, you need another team member? I'm thinking about transferring."

Callen hit Sam's arm and picked up his bag. "Let's go, Special Agent Hanna," he said. "NCIS isn't giving you up that easily."

"Hetty isn't, you mean?" Deeks asked.

"Isn't that what I said."

Everyone laughed at that. Sam held out his hand to Danny first. He pulled him into a half hug about which neither of them felt the least bit self-conscious.

"Take care of yourself," Danny said.

"Take care of Steve," Sam replied.

Danny nodded. "It's my lifelong mission, apparently."

Sam turned to Steve. "Keep a close eye on him," he said. "They don't make partners like that anymore."

"Why do you think I recruited him?" Steve asked.

"Shanghaied," Danny said. "You shanghaied me."

Steve only smirked and shrugged one shoulder.

Sam shook his head and hugged his friend once more. "You will come see us," he said.

"I will," Steve replied.

**X**

As they left the airport, Steve and Danny didn't say much. It was a long walk back to the car, and things seemed much grayer than they had that morning.

"Can I drive?" Danny asked.

It was a strange request. Mostly because Danny never asked; he only complained.

"Sure," Steve said, handing him the keys to his own car. "You wanna get pizza?"

"Yeah, you buying?"

"Since you had such a terrible week, I guess I can."

"Do you have your wallet?"

Steve felt his pockets. "Uh..."

"That's what I thought."

_The End_

* * *

**I have ideas for a sequel, but I'm not sure exactly what I want to do. I know it will be set in LA, and it might involve Mary Ann, but beyond that, I'm not committed to anything. any ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

**And thanks for reading.**


End file.
